Kaida Okami The Beginning
by Kaida-Toorima-Okami
Summary: COMPLETE (w a sequel) The Dark Tournament has started again and Koenma has enlisted the grudging help of the girl theif, Kaida Okami. But Kaida has a family that definatly needs counsuling. What is it her brother Ryu really wants and can he be trusted?
1. Thief

A/N: Ok peeps. This is my first published thingy so gimme a break. It will get better. This is going to be one of those multi- series things so even when this particular story is over doesn't mean the entire thing is finished, mkay? So, read and review or the story wont get any better.  
  
DISCLAMER: I own Kaida. That's about it. I think I also own about 53 cents in pocket change...  
  
Kaida Okami - The Beginning  
Chapter 1  
Thief  
Anyone walking by the jewelry store that Friday would not have seen anything unusual upon first glance. A closer look might have shown you a young girl with black hair to her waist, tips a natural red, surveying her surroundings with eyes so dark a blue they looked almost black. A closer look still would have shown you this young girl stuffing a small medallion into her pocket and calmly walking out of the store.  
"Stop, Thief!" cried a loud voice behind said young girl, Kaida Okami. She turned in surprise, amazed that they had seen her. She was being followed by a large pot bellied rent-a-cop. She laughed and took off, using her super human speed. The unfortunate cop was left in the dust, wishing he was still at Starbucks eating a doughnut. Kaida stopped running when she reached the closest store a few blocks away. She wasn't worried about the cops, they would never catch her. The store was a sort of cross between a manga shop, an arcade, and an ice cream parlor. She opened the door only to have to duck instantly. A large body had just flown out the door. She peered at him and snorted. The orange headed idiot was sitting there stupidly trying to clear his head. This time, Kaida opened the door gently looking for anymore UFB (unidentified flying bodies) seeing the coast was clear she stepped in. There weren't that many people there, A few groups every so often but no one that would give her any real trouble. She went up to the counter and ordered a cup of cookie dough sweet snow. She sat down and pulled the medallion out of her pocket, examining it closer. It was a small gold disk on a gold chain with a howling wolf set on the front. The wolf had rubies for eyes. The second she had seen this she knew she had to have it. You see, Kaida Okami was no ordinary girl. The black haired girl in baggy jeans and an overlarge tee was really a demon. Kaida was a healing Wolf Demon. Her true form had white hair with black tips. Her ears and tail sported the same color scheme. Suddenly, Kaida thoughts where interrupted by a loud belch. She turned around and wrinkled her nose in disgust at the group where the noise had come from. One boy stood in the middle of his friends looking proud. The carrot toped idiot that had so recently flown out the door was laughing loudly. Another boy was looking slightly disgusted but amused. The last boy was sitting in the window sill rolling his eyes in disgust.  
"let me try Urameshi!" yelled the boy with orange hair. Before he could open his mouth to make more noise Kaida promptly flung a small rock at his forehead. She turned around and began eating as if nothing had happened. She listened with great amusement as he tried to figure out what had been thrown and who had thrown it.  
"Who through that!" he shouted at the top of his voice. Kaida turned around and raised her hand.  
"Thad' be me!" she called. Kuwabara (A/N the orange haired idiot just in case your thicker than I thought.) looked at her in shock.  
"Your luck you ain't a boy." He told her turning around to face the others once again.  
"Oh?" she asked raising on eyebrow at him "and why is that?"  
"Because, as the second toughest boy at Sara Jr. High, you would be bleeding by now" he boasted.  
"And why aren't I bleeding as I am?" she asked, eyebrow still raised.  
  
"Because I don't fight girls. Its against my honor code. Besides," he added. "There's no way a girl could fight as good as me anyway." Kaida stood up calmly, fastening the medallion around her neck. She walked over to Kuwabara purposely adding a little swing to her hips as she walked, watching the affect on him with high amusement. When she was scant inches away from him she stopped and looked up at him through thick eyelashes.  
"So," she said softly and sweetly. " you don't think a girl could fight as good as you?" Kuwabara nodded. In the space of three seconds she had kicked his feet out from under him and was standing with one foot on his stomach.  
"Your probably right," she told him "most girls cant fight as good as you, they can fight better." Yusuke and Kurama looked on with surprise and high amusement. Hiei was having trouble hiding his laughter. Anytime Kuwabaka got beat it was funny, especially if it was by a girl. Suddenly, the manager of the shop stepped out. She looked at Kaida and the downed Kuwabara. She looked as if she would chuckle but instead she turned to Kaida and glared at her.  
"Kaida, what have I told you about starting fights in my store?" she asked. Kaida looked up at her with an innocent/hurt expression.  
"But I didn't start the fight, I just finished it." She said trying, and failing, to reason with the angry manager.  
"Out."  
"Fine, Fine, Yeah, Yeah." Said Kaida, sounding very bored. As she walked out the manager turned to the others. She pointed at the door and they followed Kaida out.  
  
"Stop...*pant*...thief.." cried an exhausted voice. Kaida turned and laughed. The rent-a-cop had finally caught up with her.  
"Jeeze took you long enough." She told him with a smirk before taking off. The cop sat down hard. After a moment or two he stood up and made his way to the nearest Krispy Cream. Hiei and the others stared after the running Kaida. She was as fast, if not faster than, Hiei himself! Suddenly, Botan appeared floating in the air above them on her oar.  
"Hello boys!" she called happily down to them. Yusuke groaned.  
"Not again Botan! Its Friday!!" he wined up at her.  
"Sorry Yusuke, but Koenma wanted me to give you this." She said, handing over a thin manila folder.  
"And I need this because..?" Asked Yusuke opening it.  
"Koenma needs you to catch this demon for him and bring her to Spirit World. He has some news for you when you get there." She told him flying off soon afterwards. Yusuke looked in the folder with the others looking over his shoulder. There was a large picture of a young looking girl and her records. The picture looked as if it had come from a spirit world security camera. She was staring up at the camera with a large bag on her back. She was winking at the camera and waving.  
"Hey Urameshi!" exclaimed the Kuwabara. "Isn't that the girl from the store?"  
"Duh, moron." Replied Yusuke absently. He was already looking at her file. It was rather short and read:  
  
Name: Kaida Okami  
Age: Unknown  
Physical Description: Demon- Wolf demon, rather short, white hair/black tips, same with ears and tail, blue eyes.  
Human- Rather short, known to dress rather punk, black hair/red tips, blue eyes.  
Other: Can be rather punk, doesn't trust easily, easy going, sarcastic, pick pocket, robber, thief in general, likes Ningen bands such as Aerosmith, Good Charolet and Barenaked Ladies, good fighter, likes to sing, has little patients and short temper, hates being called short, cannot stand morons, likes to fight.  
Abilities: Rei Okami  
Illusion  
Spirit Fist  
Healing  
Slight Telepathy  
Speed  
Spirit Claw  
Criminal record: too long to list. All other files lost.  
  
Yusuke looked at the others.  
"I wonder why Koenma wants her?" he asked.  
"Who cares," said Kuwabara "let's just go get her so we can get this over with."  
"Where is she though?" Yusuke countered  
"Park." Said Hiei, still looking bored. Kuwabara looked at him, amazed.  
"How do you know?" he asked. In reply, Hieis Jagan glowed. Kuwabara mouthed a small 'oh' and Hiei snorted at his stupidity.  
"Well, lets go then." Said Yusuke, running towards the park. 


	2. To Fight Or Not To Fight

A/N: Ok, chapter two. Yes, its short. Very short. Don't like it? Tough. Im tired and going to bed now. G'night. Zzzzzzzzzz..  
  
Kaida Okami - The Beginning  
Chapter Two  
To Fight-Or Not To Fight  
  
Kaida sat in a large oak tree with her arms behind her head and her back against the tree. Her eyes where closed as she listened to the sounds, or lack there of, of the day. Suddenly, her eyes flew open. Just below her a young girl was sitting crying. Three overly large 16 year old looking boys where standing around her making fun of her. One of them, obviously drunk, stepped forward and slapped the girl across the face. Kaida allowed herself to silently fall from the tree onto his head. He fell to the ground with a thump and Kaida leapt off, doing a cartwheel mid air and landing between the other two thugs. She stood and calmly took a hold of each of their ponytails. She pulled them back and rammed their heads together violently. She dusted her hands off as they collapsed, unconscious, to the ground. Kaida walked over to the little girl and knelt beside her. The girl looked up at her with big round eyes.  
"Where is your mommy?" Kaida asked her gently. The little girl pointed silently to the other side of the park.  
"I'm going to have one of my friends take you to her ok?" Kaida asked. When the girl nodded Kaida added, "Do you like doggies?" The child nodded vigorously as a large white wolf appeared out of the adjoining woods.  
"This doggies name is Yuki. She's gonna take you to your mommy ok?" the girl nodded again and got up to follow Yuki. Kaida grinned at their retreating backs and straightened.  
"Well, wasn't that sweet." Said a voice behind her. Kaida looked over her shoulder at the owner of the voice and saw the gang from the store. Her eyes glowed bright purple for a moment then stopped. She turned all the way around to face them. She looked down the katana that was aimed at her and spoke to Hiei, its holder.  
"You can put that away now," she told him, sounding bored. "I'm not going to fight you." Hiei looked at her strangely for a moment but didn't move his katana. Kaida turned to Yusuke and the suddenly appeared Botan.  
"Lets go Ferry Girl." She said hopping onto the back of the oar.  
"Wait a minute!" objected Yusuke. "How do you know Botan, how did you know we where going to take you anywhere?!" Kaida looked at him.  
"You are stupid, aren't you?" she said/asked. Everyone but Hiei face vaulted. He managed to retain his dignity. Kaida shook her head at them.  
"You read my file, right?" she asked. They nodded. "Well, Sherlock, I have telepathic powers. Meaning I can read your minds when I feel like it. Now can we do see what Lord Toddler wants? My guess is, its going to be very interesting." Hiei was the first to react. He slid his sword into its sheath, the noise shaking the others out of their stupidity.  
"Well, that was easy." Yusuke muttered, jumping on the oar as well. A/N well there you go. Now press the review button and make me a happy wolf girl. *doges flying fruit* 


	3. Reasons and Residence

A/N Ok, another chapter. This one is longer.  
  
Kaida Okami - The Beginning  
Chapter Three  
Reasons and Residence  
  
Koenma viewed the group in front of him from his new vantage point. Being in his teen form was really quiet an advantage when it came to the view. Hiei was standing in the corner, Yusuke and Kuwabara where sprawled over various chairs, Kurama stood against the wall and the new girl, Kaida, sat on the back of a chair. She had her head-phones on and the volume was up so loud that you could hear it plainly in the room. Kaida and Yusuke where bopping their heads to Aerosmith. Kurama was shaking his head, amused. Koenma cleared his through but they ignored him. Becoming increasingly mad at the lack of attention he walked up, and camly yanked the headphones from the walkman. He took the walkman and held it behind his back.  
"I was listening to that!" objected Kaida, glaring at him. Koenma ignored her.  
"I bet your wondering why you're here?" he asked them as Kaida pouted. They nodded.  
"The Dark Tournament is starting up again and you guys have to fight in it. Kaida will be fighting with you due to her fighting abilities and healing abilities. That and the fact that if she doesn't, she's going to jail for stealing from my personal treasury." By now even Kaida was listening.  
"Why do we have to fight?" complained Yusuke. Before Koenma could answer Kaida stuck her hand straight up into the air like she was in class all the while saying 'I know, I know!!' Koenma sighed.  
"Fine Kaida, tell Yusuke why he has to fight." Said Koenma giving in. Kaida looked at Yusuke.  
"The people in charge of the Tournament hate you. There for, they are going to use every available opportunity to kill you. If you don't fight, they will kidnap those closest to you and hold them hostage, forcing you to fight on their terms." Kaida looked back at Koenma, "right?" Koenma nodded. "So Kaida, will you fight?" Koenma asked.  
"Well, durh! Where else am I supposed to get good seats for the Dark Tournament?" she said instantly. Koenma sweat dropped but said, "very well. In order to allow you to train for the next 3 weeks I'm moving you all into one house." Kaida snorted. "Yeah, that'll work." She muttered under her breath. "do you expect the house back in one piece?" lucky for her Koenma didn't hear her. Kaida raised her hand again.  
"I have to get some..stuff ...out of my house." She informed them. Koenma nodded.  
"fine. Hiei and Botan will go with you to help you pack." He told her. Kaida smirked. "Don't you mean, there coming with me to make sure I don't run away?" Koenma sweat dropped.  
"Come on, baby-sitters." She told them walking out of the office.  
  
At Kaidas Den  
  
"You live in a cave?" asked Botan quizzically.  
"Yup." Replied Kaida stepping into the small cave. Botan and Hiei followed her. Botan let out a small yelp which she quickly stifled. Kaida didn't blame her. Every where in the cave where wolves. An entire pack was in the cave that was actually larger than it looked. Kaida lit a lamp and turned to Botan.  
"You don't have to be afraid, they wont hurt you." She told the Ferry Girl. Hiei was busy observing the far wall witch was covered with weapons of all sorts. The wolves lifted their heads as they entered but laid back down. Kaida walked over to the wall that Hiei was staring at and pulled a small black leather bag out from behind it. Humming to herself she ran her hands along the shelves, examining the weapons. She put on a large waist belt with pockets everywhere on it. She chose a medium sized katana made to fit her and thrust it through her belt. Still humming she grabbed a crystal case of daggers and stuck them in the bag. She reached a shelf that had numerous small vials on it. She examined one, filled with a clear liquid, but put it back all the while talking softly to herself. She pulled a small vial of green liquid, one of red, and one of purple. She stuck them in her pockets as well. She moved to another shelf with small ninja throwing stars. She pulled a fist full out and stuck them in another pocket. She went into a room in the cave and came out with a few articles of clothing. She folded and rolled a black travelers cloak, and extra shirt, and a pair of sorts. She stuck them in her bag along with the belt loaded with weapons. She tied the katana to her jeans because it wouldn't fit in her bag and looked around her. The wolves, noticing something was happening, where shifting around uneasily. Botan was looking at her weapon filled bag with amazement and Hiei was still admiring the collection. Kaida knelt in the middle of the pack.  
"I have to go for a little while." She told them, talking as if they understood. "I want you to try and keep people away from here if you can but don't get hurt. Make sure those thugs around here don't go bugging people." She patted the wolves nearest to her and stood to leave. She felt a tug on her jeans and looked down. A young wolf pup was clinging to her pant leg stubbornly with his teeth. Kaida laughed and picked him up.  
"What makes you think your coming?" she asked him. He licked her face and she put him back down. Botan and Hiei followed Kaida out of the cave.  
"So," Kaida asked Botan. "Do we go to this new house or what?" Botan nodded. "Yes, but first we have to get the others and catch the bus." Kaida laughed.  
"I have a better plan." Kaida moved some shrubbery aside revealing a large, slightly run down pick-up truck.  
"Can you drive that?" Botan asked from the back of the pick-up. Hiei had opted to sit in the front. Kaida laughed again.  
"Maybe. Lets find out." Hiei took one look at her and buckled his seatbelt. Kaida saw.  
"Oh now Hiei, your lack of faith in my driving skills hurt." She said with a fake sad look.  
"I choose life, thanks." Said Hiei. Kaida laughed again and pulled out into the road, cutting off another driver.  
"Kaida, do you know how to get to Yusukes house? That's where everyone is!" Yelled Botan from the back. Kaidas eyes glowed purple for a moment before she replied.  
"I do now!" she yelled back, turning the radio on full blast.  
  
A/N There you go, happy now? Review or else.. 


	4. The Drive and a Song

A/N here you go people. Be happy. Anyway, don't get mad at me if I don't update every now and then. I might end up getting grounded or something. Lets hope not. Anyway, read and review or else I'll have Yusuke use his spirit gun on you. *diabolical laughter* Mwuahh!!! Uhhh.. Right. anyway, just review.  
  
Kaida Okami - The Beginning  
Chapter Four  
The Drive and A Song  
  
Once at Yusukes she got out and told everyone to pile in the back of the truck. Kurama was brave enough to ask where she got it. Kaida just stared at him and said, 'what you don't know wont get me arrested.' Yusuke, having overheard, burst out laughing and slid into the drivers seat.  
"Hey wait a minute!!" protested Kaida when she saw Yusuke's new seat. "I wanna drive!!!"  
"Tough eggs." He told he starting the car. She climbed into the back with Hiei, Botan and a few new people. One, a demon looking unusually similar in height and eye color to Hiei, sat next to Kuwabara. In the front with Yusuke sat another girl with Short brown hair. Kaida sat down next to the demon in the back and noticed the sneering look Hiei was wearing at Kuwabara. Kaida was slightly puzzled but she pushed it away and pulled out her walkman. Kurama looked at her.  
"Didn't Koenma take that from you earlier?" he asked quizzically. Kaidas eyebrow raised.  
"What kind of self respecting demon thief would I be if I couldn't get my own walkman back?!" she asked indignantly. Kurama shook his head as the truck started loudly. The radio blared, disregarding all thoughts Kaida had had about her walkman. She paused for a moment and stuck her head though the small window in the back of the truck. She looked at Yusuke.  
"Can you drive?" she asked him. Yusuke thought for a moment.  
"Nope." He said happily before slamming on the gas sending Kaida flying into the tailgate. Kaida looked at the others from her upside down position.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HECK!?!" she yelled loudly causing Yusuke to look back, very afraid. Kaida stood up and began to advance menacingly on the drivers cab. Hiei grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked, causing her to sit very abruptly.  
"Don't kill Yusuke, its bad for his health." He informed her, smirking. Kaida laughed and sat down in a slightly more comfortable position. After a few moments of this she stood up and sat on the roof of the cab. It was getting late out and the sun was setting, causing the sky to look as if it where on fire. She hummed to herself along with the song now playing on the radio.  
  
Its been one week since you looked at me  
  
Cocked your head to the side  
  
and said I'm angry  
  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
  
Get that together come back and see me  
  
Three days since the living room,  
  
I realized its all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry  
  
Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
  
As I make you stop, think  
  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
  
I summon fish to the dish,  
  
Although I like the Chalet Swiss  
  
I like the sushi  
  
Cause its never touched a frying pan  
  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
  
Big like Leann Rimes  
  
Because I'm all about value  
  
Bert Kaempferts got the mad hits  
  
You try to match wits  
  
You try to hold me but I bust through  
  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
  
Id like a stinkin, achin shake  
  
I like vanilla, Its the finest of the flavors  
  
Gotta see the show,  
  
Cause then you'll know  
  
The Vertigo is gonna grow  
  
Cause its so dangerous,  
  
You'll have to sign a waiver  
  
How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
  
Cant understand what I mean?  
  
Well, you soon will  
  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
  
I have a history of taking off my shirt  
  
Its been one week since you looked at me  
  
Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy  
  
Five days since you tackled me  
  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
  
Its been three days since the afternoon  
  
You realized its not my fault not a moment too soon  
  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
  
And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry  
  
Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin  
  
Watchin X-Files with no lights on,  
  
Were dans la maison  
  
I hope the Smoking Mans in this one  
  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting Frantic  
  
Like Sting I'm Tantric  
  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
  
Like Kurosawa I make mad films  
  
Okay I don't make films  
  
But if I did they'd have a samurai  
  
Gonna get a set of better clubs  
  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the backswing  
  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
  
Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
  
That make me think the wrong thing  
  
How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
  
Cant understand what I mean?  
  
You soon will  
  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
  
I have a history of losing my shirt  
  
Its been one week since you looked at me  
  
Dropped your arms to your sides and said I'm sorry  
  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
  
You just did just what I thought you were gonna do  
  
Three days since the living room  
  
We realized were both to blame, but what could we do?  
  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say were sorry  
  
It'll still be two days till we say were sorry  
  
It'll still be two days till we say were sorry  
  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie  
  
Suddenly, the truck stopped. Kaida looked up and saw that they where at a large, almost mansion like house. Kaida had to admit it was a beautiful house. White painted with woods behind, rose bushes around, and an ocean view to the north.  
  
"Dibs on North Room!!" she called out rushing into the building to set up her stuff. Her new room was rather large with a king size bed in the middle. It had a large balcony where you could see the barely visible beach a few miles away.  
  
'This might not be so bad' she thought as she crawled into bed and fell immediately asleep.  
  
A/N Ok now review or die. 


	5. New Plan

A/N Ok, next chapter. Oh yeah, I haven't been adding the disclaimers because I put it in the first chapter and as far as I am concerned that covers the entire stupid story. Don't like it? Tough. Review please!!  
  
Kaida Okami - The Beginning  
  
Chapter Five  
  
New Plan  
  
Yusuke awoke and emerged from his very messy room to go down stairs. He saw Kaida sitting sideways in a chair, nose in a very big book. In her hand was a can of Coke. The first morning she had come, Yusuke had questioned her about the morning ritual of Coke. She had looked at him and said ' the drunkest idiot on the face of this planet would not call me a morning person'. Since Kaida had come she had fit into the group so well it was as if she had always been there. She found out about Hiei and Yukina the first day with them and knew when it was ok to make remarks to certain people and when it was not. She was brilliant in many was though mainly in battle situations. She could read a fight like a book and often did. Now on the weekend, Yusuke sat down opposite of her waiting for other people to wake up. He tried to look at the book she was reading but couldn't see the title.  
  
"What are you reading?" he asked her out of utter curiosity. Kaida blushed "Uhhh.. n- nothing." She stammered.  
"Yes you are, let me see." He demanded. Kaida sheepishly held out her newest book, Gone With The Wind. Yusuke laughed.  
"You of all people. I never thought I would see you reading a romance novel." Kaida blushed deeper and grabbed the book back. At that precise moment Hiei walked in, hair still slightly messed up.  
  
"Thank Kami!" said Kaida. "Please tell this culturally challenged moron that Gone With The Wind is a book about war!" Hiei looked at her.  
  
"Gone With The Wind?" he repeated. Before he could say anything a sinfully cheerful Botan bounded into the room fallowed by a less enthusiastic but still happy Kieko and Yukina. Last came Kurama still trying to rub sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Guess where you guys are taking us!" said Kieko in a tone that dared Yusuke to object. He gulped visibly and Hiei and Kaida snickered.  
"We're going to the beach!"  
"Have fun." Said Kaida returning to her book.  
"Oh no, Kaida" said Botan happily. "You spend way to much time here training. Your coming with us." Kaida looked very unhappy at the news.  
"I don't have a bathing suit." She reasoned trying to find a way out of her predicament.  
"You can borrow one of Botans." Assured Kieko. As the girls dragged a squalling, arguing Kaida up the stairs; and equally annoyed Hiei was being dragged to the boys rooms to change.  
  
With the Girls  
  
"There is no way in all seven hells I am going to wear that." Said Kaida bluntly. Keiko sighed in exasperation at the stubborn demon in front of her. "What's wrong with it?" asked Yukina puzzled. Kaida looked at her as if she where insane and turned back to the bathing suit. It was a bikini. A bright pink bikini. The torture.  
"Fine." Said Keiko in resignation. "I'll wear the pink one and you can wear my old black one. Happy?" Kaida nodded.  
  
"Yes. Very."  
  
Ten minutes later the boys, by now very bored of sitting around the house, looked expectantly at the stairs where the girls where standing in their various bathing suits. Kaida was hiding in the back feeling very, very stupid. What in gods nightgown has she done to deserve such punishment?! Suddenly, she was brought back to reality with a jolt. Botan was dragging her to the front of the stairs to show off the new bathing suit. Kaida blushed furiously. She could see Yusuke about to whistle but the death glare that she was giving him was enough to disintegrate a boulder. Instead, Yusuke turned to Kieko. Another five minutes later, Yusuke was sitting in the back of the truck with Hiei, Kaida, and Kieko. Yusuke had a very large, red hand print on his cheek and Kaida and Hiei where still smirking.  
  
At the beach  
  
Kaida sat on the beach towel fuming. She hated this day with a vengeance. Aside from watching Yusuke get slapped occasionally there was nothing to do at all. Hiei, for some reason, was not swimming. He lay down on the towel next to her and looked fast asleep. Suddenly, Kaida tensed. Someone's hand was on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to get a better look at the moron. It was just another jock and his stupid friends.  
  
"Hey babe." He said in what Kaida considered the most annoying voice on earth other that Kuwabara. "How bout you go swimming with me and the boys?" Kaidas eyes narrowed and she shook off his hand.  
  
"Not a chance in hell." She said coolly, and turned away from him. The boy seemed a little put off that she had refused his offer. He tried again but was cut short by Kaida.  
  
"Look, pal. If you don't get away from me, I swear I'll remove your kidney and choke you with it." She threatened. Hiei opened one lazy eye to watch the whole scene. The boy reached for her again but she shook him off.  
  
"Ohh, a feisty one eh?" he asked grinning. She stood up and he backed away looking a little scared. She smiled sweetly at him and started to walk forward swinging her hips lightly. Hiei sat up, recognizing the danger signs and smirked. Kaida reached the jock, who was, by now, almost drooling. Hiei could see the disgust in Kaidas eyes as she looked at him with faked sweetness. Kaida pulled her arm back and swiftly punched him, knocking him out cold. His friends rushed foreword, intent on vengeance, only to be knocked out instantly. Kaida walked back to her towel making sure to step on the jocks face while doing so. She turned to Hiei.  
  
"Thanks for your help." She told him sarcastically while sitting down.  
  
"You're welcome, but I recognized the danger signs. I like my head where it is, thanks."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"That's my word."  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
"I'll deal with you."  
  
"Was that a challenge?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
Suddenly, their little conversation was interrupted by a slightly panicked Botan.  
  
"Kaida, Hiei, get the others. We have a huge problem"  
  
Recognizing the urgency in her voice they quickly sped of and where back moments later with the rest of the gang.  
"What's up, Botan?" asked Yusuke puzzledly.  
" The committee for the tournament is trying to sabotage you guys again. They just sent us the announcement that the Tournament starts, Tomorrow!" she said wringing her hands.  
"WHAT!?!" echoed seven voices all around her.  
"Oh, this is bad." Said Kaida. "We have to go get ready." The group speed off to the house, hopping they had enough time to get prepared. 


	6. Plane and Shadows

A/N Ok, new chapter, yada yada yada. I know you people don't really read this so onto the fic.  
  
Kaida Okami - The Beginning  
Chapter Six  
Plane and Shadows  
  
Kaida sat on the couch in the middle of the room watching the rather entertaining activity around her. Her bag, having never been fully unpacked, had been put together rather quickly. Now she sat and watched everyone run around the rather large house looking for various items. Cries of 'Where is the shampoo?' and 'Where the heck is my other sock?' where frequent. Only Kurama and Hiei seemed to be calm. She sighed and looked to Kurama.  
"Where is the tournament going to be held this time?" she asked him.  
"Another island, similar to last year." He told her, glad for a distraction from the boredom.  
"Why aren't they just using the same island?" she wondered out loud. A passing Yusuke heard and smirked broadly.  
"Cause they still have to repair all the damages I made." He told her.  
"Well, aren't we special." She said grinning none the less. "So how do we get to this island?" she asked  
"A plane." Said Kurama  
  
At Tokyo Airport (A/N : If there is a Tokyo Airport, I don't own it..)  
  
Kaida looked up at the small, private jet in front of them. Yusuke, noticing she had stopped, looked back to her.  
"You've never been on a plane before have you." He asked, more of a statement. Kaida shook her head and got on the plane nervously. She sat down next in the only available seat, next to Hiei.  
"I wanted window seat." She said and poked him in the arm. Hiei rolled his eyes and 'hn'ed' then proceeded to completely ignore her. She made a face at him and waited for the take-off.  
  
(A/N : These are the seating arrangements just to let you know. On the left is Kuwabara next to Yukina in front of the TV. Hiei and Kaida are behind them with Hiei behind Kuwabara. On the right side is Keiko and Yusuke in front next to another TV. Botan and Kurama are behind them with Botan behind Keiko. All the boys have window seats. Get it? Got it? Good.)  
  
"Lift in, 5.4.3.2.1. We have blast off!!!" Said Kuwabara as the plane started. Kaida leaned over the seat and looked at him weirdly. She poked him in the back of the head.  
"I know there has to be at least one brain cell in here somewhere." She said. Yusuke and Kurama laughed. Kaida stopped abusing Kuwabaras head and reached into her bag, pulling out a massive bag of skittles.  
(A/N : I don't own Skittles. Dang it.)  
"Yes!! Junk food!" shouted Yusuke happily.  
"What makes you think you get any?" she asked him. She threw a skittle at his head which he caught and ate very quickly.  
"This is going to be an interesting ride." Observed Kurama mildly.  
"Hn."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sir," stuttered a frightened oni. He was talking to a large demon, partially hidden in the shadows of a large office.  
"Sir, Team Urameshi is on their way. Kaida Okami is with them." He ducked his head waiting for the blow to fall. When none came he looked up. The demon nodded once to him, signaling the oni was dismissed. He left quickly, thankful to be alive. Back in the shadows another demon, this one looking to be in its teens. He was fit, but not overly muscular. He had midnight black fighting pants on and a black muscle tee. He had a natural black hair and hypnotic bright blue eyes. Strapped to his waist was a katana. He looked to the older demon.  
"The reschedule did not delay them then?" he said questioningly.  
"I knew it wouldn't." was the reply.  
"Then why~" he was cut off.  
"To set them on their feet. This will be no fun if they aren't prepared."  
"Then your sure we can defeat them?"  
"I am sure that you will defeat them." The older demon corrected. "Your dismissed."  
"Yes Okami-sama." Said the younger demon bowing respectfully before exiting.  
"Soon little girl." Said Okami to himself. "Very soon." 


	7. Let The Games Begin

A/N Ok ppl sorry for the delay. I had to baby sit and, oh you guys don't care. Anyway, new chappy up. Read and review...  
  
Kaida Okami - The Beginning  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Hiei," "No." "But if you~" "No." "I just~" "NO!" Kaida growled in frustration. "HIEI!! GIMME THE STUPID BLEEPING SKITTLES BACK!!!!" (a/n: still don't own Skittles.) After a half an hour of having small random candies pelt him in the head, Hiei had finally confiscated the entire bag. Unfortunately for him, Kaida was not going to give up that easily. She lunged across the seat at him grabbing wildly for the bag, which he held slightly above her head. She glared at him.  
"You are taking advantage of my shortness." She told him. "And since when are you taller than me?!" Kuwabara sat up in his seat.  
"What, you mean someone's actually shorter than the shrimp?" he asked laughing stupidly. He was quickly knocked unconscious. Yusuke was sitting, sprawled out across his seat snoring loudly with a sleeping Keiko next to him. Botan, Kurama, and Yukina where now the only other ones awake (considering Kuwabara has just been rendered unconscious). Kaida sat down in a huff. A few minutes later Kurama looked at her.  
"your being quiet all of the sudden." He said.  
"I'm not quiet, I'm plotting." She informed him, lunging yet again at the Skittles bag, which Hiei moved out of her way rather abruptly. Kaida sat down again drumming her fingers on the armrest. She looked at Hiei out of the corner of her eye. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could get a word out..  
"No." Said Hiei. Kaida growled and slouched in her chair. This was going to be a long flight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaida was the first one off the plane when it landed. She stretched luxuriously before yawning and picking up her bag. Yusuke walked out groggily and looked around.  
"Nice island." He said looking around. The sarcasm in his voice was evident. The island was dull looking and plain. A large hotel stood a little ways to the right surrounded by woods with a large arena on the other side. Surrounding the arena was a rather large market place. The hotel itself was a rather boring gray color. Slowly the others piled out of the plane and grabbed their bags, walking towards the Hotel.  
  
When they got up to their rooms Kaida dumped her bag on the nearest bed and looked around. It was a medium sized room with small cots enough to bed Yukina, Keiko, Botan, and Kaida. There was another door in the room that connected to the boys room. Yusuke poked his head through the door.  
"Lets go, Kaida." He said. "We have to register for the tournament." Keiko, Yukina, and Botan looked up.  
"Your not going anywhere with out me." Said Keiko  
"Ditto!" said Botan. Yukina stood up with them. Kaida sighed in exasperation but agreed. She wanted to get this tournament started already!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They walked through the city with Kaida's latest warning in their heads. 'Keep a hold of your cash and don't blame me if someone steals it' she had said turning on her heel and walking out the door. Yukina, Keiko, and Botan had wisely decided to leave their valuables at home. Yusuke, having no money what so ever, wasn't worried in the slightest. Kuwabara on the other hand....  
  
*WHAM*  
"Hey kid, watch where your going!" he cried out as a young boy ran into him, knocking him flat on his face. The kid stuck his tounge out and started to walk away. Kaida just looked at Kuwabara like he was an idiot (which he is) and reached out to grab the boy by his shoulder. She held her hand out firmly.  
"Give it." She said just as firmly. The boy struggled but in the end, handed Kuwabara's wallet over to her. After giving the wallet back to Kuwabara she turned to the kid and grinned.  
"That's the oldest pick pocket trick in the book" she told him. "Next time, try sneaking up behind them quietly and slipping it out of their pocket with out all the fuss." She handed him some money and winked at his stunned expression.  
"You're gonna take money out of your own pocket and give it to a street rat like me?" he asked dubiously. Kaida grinned.  
"Well, for one thing," she said. "I'm not an average person. And for another. That's his money." She said, jerking a thumb in Kuwabara's general direction, who checked his walled to find he was indeed missing a few bills. The boy grinned and ran off but stopped a little ways away and turned back to look at Kaida.  
"Hey lady!" he called  
"Yeah?" she answered, wondering why he had stopped.  
"Do I know you?" he asked puzzled. Kaida grinned.  
"Maybe, but I'm sure you've heard of me." She said. "Kaida Okami." The boy grinned back, recognizing the name of the thief and ran off.  
"What was that all about?" Kurama asked.  
"Helping the needy." She said airily. Kuwabara glared at her.  
"You owe me money." He said.  
"But it was for a good cause.." Hiei made a noise sounding some what like a snort. Kaida glared at him.  
"well it was." She said indignantly.  
"You're a regular Robin Hood." He said dryly. "can we go now? We still have to register for the tournament."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My lord." Stuttered an oni at the door of the office.  
"Yes." Came the impatient reply. The office was darkly lit, occupied by a large desk and chair. The demon sitting in the chair was large. The younger demon, looking to be in his teens, stood by observing quietly.  
"My lord, the girl, Kaida Okami and the others are here. They will be registering soon." The man waved the Oni away and turned to the younger demon.  
"Are you ready, Ryu?" he asked, voice deep. Ryu nodded and left like a shadow. The man stared out the window and folded his hands together.  
"Let the games begin..." 


	8. Enter: Ryu

A/N wow that was a long update for the other chapter. Sorry about that folks. Anyway, If your slightly confused right now, don't worry. It gets a tad more confusing before it starts to make sense..  
  
Kaida Okami - The Beginning  
Chapter Eight  
  
After standing in a line for about, oh, and HOUR the gang finally got to the front of the line and registered with out anything major happening.  
  
"Finally!" exclaimed Kaida walking away from the registration area. " I thought we'd never get through with all of this crap!" Yusuke nodded in agreement.  
"Im hungry." Whined Kuwabara.  
"Your always hungry." Said Yusuke boredly.  
"Do they deliver pizza here?" asked Kuwabara, ignoring Yusuke's comment. Kaida sighed and walked ahead as they argued back and forth about food. Suddenly, she froze. Hiei, who was walking a ways behind her, ran into her.  
"What are you doing, wench!?" he said angrily. Kaida gave no response. Suddenly, she switched to her demon form. Her hair turned from black to white, except for the tips and fluffy ears and a tail where visible. Suddenly, an arrow flew out of one of the near by allys straight a Kaida's head. She grabbed it deftly out of the air and snapped it. She looked to the ally.  
"Stop hiding." She said into the darkness. A small chuckle is heard and they see one of the shadows move. Out steps a demon, at least a head taller than Kaida. He is well built with dark black hair and eyes as bright of blue as Kaida. His out fit is a simple black muscle tee and black fighting pants similar to Hiei's. A worn katana is strapped at his waist. He chuckled again looking at Kaida.  
"Well, is that any greeting for your brother?" he asked mildly.  
"Brother?!" exclaimed Yusuke, looking the demon over. Kaida nodded without taking her eyes off her brother.  
"Everyone," said Kaida. "this is my brother. Ryu." Ryu grinned, showing his canine and looked the group over.  
"Your not telling me all of you plan to fight in the tournament." He said looking over their large party. Kaida shook her head.  
"No. The girls just came along for the ride." She said. "But you already knew that, probably." She added, glaring at her older sibling.  
"Wha'd ya mean, he already knows?" asked Kuwabara looking even more confused than usual.  
"If I know Ryu half as well as I think I do, He has at least one oni or demon spy following us around." Said Kaida, still glaring.  
"For you own protection of course." Said Ryu, the picture of hurt innocence. Kaida let out a noise sounding suspiciously like a snort.  
"Ok, Ryu. What ever you say." Said Kaida skeptically. She turned to the others. "Lets go guys. Im hungry." Well, of course that set Kuwabara off on the whole 'Can we get pizza?' thing again. Kaida glanced upward as if to ask for help and continued walking. Hiei looked at her out of the corner of his eye and then back at the retreating form of Ryu. Something wasn't right here and he knew it. Kaida was to tense. There was more to that brother of hers than she was letting on about and he wanted to know what it was. Only Kurama seemed to have noticed as well.  
  
~*~ Telepathic Conversation ~*~  
  
'Kurama, there's something wrong here.' Said Hiei, speaking telepathically.  
'I know, Hiei, but I don't know what it is.' Replied Kurama, still speaking mind to mind.  
'Has everyone all the sudden forgotten that this guy tried to shoot Kaida? And look how uptight she is all of the sudden. She's not telling us something.' Hiei said.  
'We'll have to watch her tonight. She might try to sneak out for some reason or another.' Said Kurama.  
'I don't trust her.'  
'Hiei, you hardly trust anyone.' With that Kurama ended to conversation. The two kept walking as if nothing had happened. They would watch her tonight and she was going to tell them what was going on.  
  
Kaida had no idea that Hiei and Kurama where plotting. Instead she was lost in her own thoughts.  
'So,' she thought to herself. 'Ryu has finnaly decided to show his face again. He's working for someone I know it. He never does anything unless there's something in it for him so what could his plan be? He's up do something.' With that, she unfolded the note that had been stuck to the arrow that was fired at her. She read it discreetly in her hand.  
  
Welcome back, queen of thieves. I have  
Usefull information that you might want  
To consider. Meet me in the forest at  
Midnight to night. I suggest you  
Leave your friends behind.  
-RYU  
  
She quickly crumpled the paper and it turned to ash in her hands.  
'Show off' she called to Ryu mentally but got no response. 'I guess I'll just have to see what information might be of such great use to me.' She thought. 'after all, it shouldn't be that hard for me to get away..'  
  
A/N: Well, there you go. Another chapter out, albeit it's a tad short but hey, Im working on it. Now review or I'll sick Inuyasha on you!  
  
Inuyasha: You will not, wench.  
  
I will to, or I'll have Kagome sit you into the center of the earth.  
  
Inuyasha: *Gulp* uhhh.review?  
  
Good boy.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. 


	9. Escape

A/N: Ok, next chapter. I have a good question. Why the heck do I keep writing these stupid a/n when I don't need to?!  
  
Kaida Okami - The Beginning  
Chapter Nine  
  
Kaida opened one eye and looked around her. The room was dark and silent. The girls had fallen asleep a while ago and the boys not long after. She stood from her spot on the window sill and looked around. All was quiet. Perfect. She reached into her bag and pulled out a worn travelers cloak to put on over her black tank and pants. She was still in her demon form from earlier finding that it was easier for her to sense things and to fight in this form. Her white ears twitched, searching for noise or observers one last time before quickly ducking out of the window towards the forest. She didn't notice the two other forms fallowing her.  
  
Kaida reached the clearing where she knew Ryu would appear just as a clock started to toll midnight. Ryu strode into the clearing boldly at the same moment and looked at Kaida.  
"This had better be worth my time Ryu." She said dryly. "What is it that you are so eager to tell me?" Ryu chuckled.  
"Im actually surprised you hadn't notice this yet." He said taunting her. Kaida growled lowly.  
"Don't mock me Ryu." She warned. Ryu was unimpressed.  
"Have you noticed who the leader of the comity members in charge of the Tournament is?" he asked her conversationally. Kaida shook her head.  
"Why, its none other than dear old dad." Said Ryu with scorn. Kaida had a sharp intake of breath.  
"well that makes sense then." She said, mainly to herself. "The old man set up this tournament hoping I would be the one to fight in it. This way he know where I am and can try and get a hold of me yet again." Ryu was watching her closely. Suddenly, Kaida's head snapped up.  
"But why are you telling me this?" she asked suspiciously. Ryu grinned.  
"Just to give you a fair fight. It will be much more interesting to watch you loose even when you are on even footing with your opponent." He said.  
"Your working for him." Said Kaida, more of a statement than a question. Ryu just grinned in that maybe - but- maybe -not kind of way.  
"What is it you want Ryu." Kaida asked him. "You never do anything unless there is something in it for you." Ryu faked a look of hurt.  
"Why my dear sister," he said. "What makes you think something like that of me?" Kaida looked at him unimpressed.  
"Well, my dear sister." Said Ryu again after a moment's pause. "I must be going now. Pray ye use my info well." With that he was gone into the shadows. Kaida stood their for a moment before hearing something in the bushes. She froze and sniffed the air before growling lowly and throwing a rock at the brush revealing a hiding Kurama and Hiei.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?!?!" she bellowed at them. Kurama stepped forward bravely.  
"Would it help to say we where worried for your safety?" he asked hopefully. Kaida glared at him.  
"No it wont." She said.  
"Mind telling us what your doing here at this hour?" drawled Hiei looking her over. Kaida matched his glare but sighed.  
"Fine. Its not like it will do any damage to tell you guys." She said. "My brother, Ryu, is one of the slimiest demons I know." She started. "He buys and sells info to all sides and is a back stabbing snake. He's working for my father who, for the past 50 years, had been trying to catch me to use my thieving skills to his own advantage. My father is the head of the Dark Tournament committee there for we are going to have to watch our backs constantly. Father will use any method he can think of to capture me." She looked at them. "well?" she asked after they where silent for a moment or two. Hiei looked at her.  
"So basically, we where dragged here at midnight to learn that you have a miniature family reunion going on at this island, and the girls are in danger of being kidnapped? What a waste of time." With that he turned on his heel and started walking back in the direction of the hotel. Kurama and Kaida watched him walk for a moment before Kaida turned to Kurama.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was being sarcastic." She said quizzically.  
"I think he was." Said Kurama with a small smile before walking after Hiei.  
  
'They may be optimistic about this whole thing but I know better.' Thought Kaida. 'I have a bad feeling about this whole thing.....'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryu walked into the dimly lit office with his blank expression in place.  
"Did you find her?" asked the older demon, still in his chair.  
"Yes sir. She is staying at the hotel." Responded Ryu quietly.  
"Do you have all the things you need?"  
"yes."  
"Very good. You will proceed with the plan tomorrow night, as planed"  
  
"Yes..Father."  
  
A/N: hmmmm. Is that considered a cliffhanger? Well, anyways, its about 11:55 pm on New Years eve and I have nothing better to do. I had Mongolian BBQ a while ago and I swear by all things holy that one of the sauce things was Sake. Man, beef and chicken dipped in Sake and Soy sauce the cooked on an open grill..mmmmmmm. Now Im hungry all over again. REVIEW!!! 


	10. Start Of The Tournament, Trouble Begins

A/N - Thank you to all of the people who reviewed my fic! I'll put a shout out up for you on my profile as soon as I get off my lazy but. Anyway, read on!  
  
Kaida Okami - The Beginning  
Chapter Ten  
Start Of Tournament, Trouble Begins  
  
*poke* "Hiei?" said Kaida softly, poking the sleeping fire demon. He opened one eye to look at her for a moment before closing it and rolling to his other side. Kaida's ear twitched in annoyance and she growled quietly. After deciding that he wasn't going to get up, she moved over to Yusuke. *poke* "Yusuke?" she asked poking him in the shoulder. He just mumbled in his sleep and rolled over. Kaida growled again and moved to the next bed occupied by Kuwabara. She looked at him a moment when he gave a loud snore and decided that she was probably safer moving on to Kurama. *Poke* "Kurama?" she asked, trying to wake him.  
"Five more minutes..." he mumbled in his sleep and rolled away from her. Kaida's ear twitched again and she growled, throwing her hands in the air in annoyance. She went back to the girls room and looked to Botan.  
"Botan?" she asked sweetly. "May I borrow your oar for a moment, please?"  
"Umm, sure Kaida. I guess." Said Botan nervously, handing over the oar. Kaida took it happily and walked back into the guys room. Botan, Keiko, and Yukina looked at each other then back at the door where Kaida had disappeared through. *THUNK* "GET UP YOU LAZY BUMS!!!!" The girls winced and went over to look through the door. Kaida was standing in the center of the room holding a now broken oar over Yusuke and Kuwabara's head. Said boys where sitting on the floor rubbing goose egg sized lumps on their heads and glaring at her. Kurama bolted upright in bed and surveyed the seen with a poorly hidden smile. Hiei had opened first one eye, then another, then slowly sat up before throwing a pillow at Kaida and laying back down. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up from their position on the floor.  
"How come you didn't hit Kurama?!" asked Yusuke, outraged.  
"Because." Stated Kaida simply. "There was the ever small chance that Kurama would have slipped into Yoko in his semi-conscious state and waking Yoko in that manner is not something I would relish doing. Besides," she added. "The oar wasn't big enough to hit more than two people at once."  
"Well, what did you wake us up for anyway?" asked Kuwabara, standing up and trying (and failing) to retain his lost dignity. Kaida switched her gaze to him.  
"The tournament starts in about 2 and a half hours." She told them all, walking back to the girls room. "That gives us enough time to shower, warm, and get there." She handed the oar back to Botan who was trying very hard not to laugh. Keiko yawned and looked around her before gathering a towel and some clothes.  
"First dibs on the shower!" she called out heading to the bathroom. Kurama grabbed his bath stuff and headed to the guys shower.  
"Same here." Said Kurama.  
"Awww, no fair." Said Yusuke, plopping down in front of the T.V.  
"ha ha." Said Kaida pushing him off the bed so she could sit down.  
"Do we get cable here?" asked Yusuke from his new found position on the floor.  
"I dunno." Said Kaida who grabbed a near by pencil and began trying to get it to stick in the ceiling. Hiei looked over at them from his bed and threw his other pillow at the back of Kaidas head. She promptly ducked, allowing the pillow to hit Kuwabaka instead.  
"oops." Said Hiei in a monotone voice, clearly not meaning it.  
"Watch where your throwing things, shrimp!" shouted Kuwabara.  
"Idiot."  
"Shorty."  
"Are all of your insults referenced to height?"  
"Yes - I mean no - I mean.."  
"Moron."  
"Shut up you little mouse!" Kaida promptly covered Kuwabara's mouth with her hand and stuck two of her fingers right behind his collar bone, rendering him temporarily unconscious.  
"He is so annoying." Said Kaida mildly, kicking Kuwabara gently in the side. Yukina and Botan walked into the room and sat down.  
"Oh, poor Kazuma! What happened to him?" asked Yukina wordily. Kaida could see Hiei's eye twitching and she had to struggle to keep a straight face. Kaida looked to Yukina.  
"Kuwabara's still tired. He decided to take a nap until the shower was free." Lied Kaida, with a now straight face. Yukina shrugged and sat down, watching the T.V.  
"Oh Yay, soaps!" cried Botan happily pulling a box of tissues from behind her back.  
"NO!!" shouted Hiei, Kaida, and Yusuke at the same time. Kadia dove for the remote and changed the channel quickly. It switched form the soap to Mister Rogers.  
  
-Oh it's a wonderful day in the neighbor hood, a beautiful day in the neig-  
  
"Ahhh!!" cried Kaida, Yusuke and Hiei again. Kaida changed the channel.  
  
-I love you, you lov-  
  
"Ahhhhh!" they changed it again.  
  
-Bob the builder, can we fix it, bob the bui-  
  
"Ahhh!" they changed it again.  
  
-Dora, the explor-  
  
"Ahhhhh!" finally, Kaida hit the power button, turning the T.V. screen blank.  
  
The people in the room looked at each other in terror for a moment. Then -  
"And the moral of the story is," said Kaida dramatically. "There is never ANYTHING to watch in makai." Suddenly, Kuwabara sat up again.  
"Did I hear Barney?" he asked. Yusuke nodded.  
"Turn it back on! I love Barney!!" said Kuwabara excitedly, reaching for the remote. Everyone face vaulted and Kaida grabbed the remote and flung it out the window.  
"No. Barney." She said. Kuwabara sat back down looking dejected.  
"My turn for the shower!" said Kaida when Keiko came back out. Kaida rushed in and away from the evil television set.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kaida, will you hurry up?!" shouted Hiei.  
"Can it, Jaganshi!!" came Kaida's muffled reply from the other room. Kaida came out a few moments later. Her white hair was pulled back and put into a bun with a black piece of cloth to hold it in place. She had on a black fighting Kimono with no sleeves. The under suit was black and the Kimono itself was lined with red. Her only visible weapon was a katana strapped to her waist. She carried a small black bag over her shoulder.  
"Now can we go?" asked Hiei, agitation evident. Kaida nodded and walked out of the room to where to rest of the gang was waiting.  
"Finally!" exclaimed Yusuke when he saw them coming. "You take forever to get ready." Kaida looked at him.  
"Well, that's what happens when you have numerous weapons to hide." She said.  
"Numerous? Like how many?" asked Yusuke, obviously not believing her. Kaida looked deep in thought for a moment.  
"I have 11 hidden daggers, 20 hidden throwing stars, and twelve hidden shruiken" (sp?) she said. "Then I have all the stuff in my bag."  
"Dare I ask?" asked Yusuke amazed at her hidden aresonal.  
"Just extra weapons, in case something breaks, bandages, medicines, poisons -"  
"POISIONS?!" exclaimed Yusuke. Kaida nodded.  
"Just my usual kit." Reasoned Kaida. Yusuke opened his mouth to say something else but Kurama clamped a hand over his mouth.  
"Don't ask." He warned. "We're already late as it is."  
"Well, lets go then!" said Kuwabara. "They'll be sorry they ever messed with me, the great -" Kaida cut him off.  
"Do the world a favor." She said as she walked ahead of the group with a smirk tugging at her lips. "Don't talk again. Ever." Yusuke laughed and the rest of them fallowed her, towards the starting of the tournament. And towards trouble.  
  
A/N Yay for me. Another kinda cliffy like thingy.. Ummm.yeah. Anyway, review the story. Blah blah blah... 


	11. Enter, Team Urameshi!

A/N - Yay, my lazy but finaly got up and wrote another chapter!! Yay for lazyness!!! -_-;  
  
Kaida Okami - The Beginning  
Chapter Eleven  
Enter, Team Urameshi!  
  
The gang walked into the arena, waiting to see who would fight who first. A large plasma screen listing the teams was hung on the wall where all the gathered teams could see it. Koto, the announcer, stood on a stage just under the screen.  
(a/n I don't know if the original announcer lady's name was Koto or not. Someone correct me if I'm wrong. You guys know who Im talking about. The annoying kitsune prep with the microphone in the Dark Tournament.)  
"Welcome, fighters to the annual Dark Tournament!" said Koto yelling into the microphone. Kaida glared at her and flattened her ears to her skull to dull the noise. Kurama noticed.  
"Why don't you change back." He suggested quietly. "It wont be as loud." Kaida nodded and her ears slowly disappeared along with her tail. Her hair turned back to black in her bun and her claw like nails shrunk a bit. She sighed in relief.  
"Much better. Someone needs to take that chick's microphone." She told Kurama. Kurama chuckled and turned his attention back to Koto who was once again, shouting into the microphone.  
"Six teams have made it through the qualifying rounds, Team Urameshi, Team Sazuka, Team Akumo, Team Yami, Team Yutaro, and Team Yura. For the semi-finals we will have Team Urameshi vs Team Akumo, Team Sazuka vs Team Yutaro, and Team Yami vs Team Yura." Koto paused for breath. "Would team Urameshi and Team Akumo please report to the ring." The boys and Kaida started to walk towards the ring but stopped when the noticed Botan, Yukina and Keiko fallowing them. Yusuke shook his head.  
"Uh-uh." He said firmly. "You girls stay in the stands. You are not going to get blown up by some stray energy attack and them make me feel bad for it." Kaida looked between Yusuke and the girls for a moment before saying,  
"They stay with us." She said, even more firmly then Yusuke, for once actually serious.  
"What!? Why!?" yelled Yusuke.  
"Because, I want them where someone can keep an eye on them. End of story." Yusuke looked as if her where about to argue but decided against it. Kurama nodded at Kaida in approval of her decision. As they walked on Yusuke looked to Kuwabara.  
"Do ya get the feeling they aren't telling us something?" asked Yusuke, lacing his fingers behind his head. Kuwabara nodded.  
"Yeah, and I don't like it. I want to know what's going on." He wined. Kaida looked back at them.  
"Later." She mouthed silently. Kuwabara and Yusuke took the hint and fell silent. The walked out of the small entrance into the arena where the other team was entering on the opposite side. Koto appeared on the stage.  
"Our first fight," she said for the benefit of the crowd. "Will be between Team Urameshi - " here she was cut off by a large amount of booing. "And Team Akumo." Needless to say, the crowd was supporting the team Akumo.  
"Will the first two fighters please step into the ring." She said stepping back a ways. It was then that Kaida got a good look at the apposing team. She tugged on Kuwabara's sleeve to get his attention without removing her stare. Kuwabara looked down at Kaida then to the other team before -  
"You CANT be serious!!" he shouted, getting the attention of the rest of his team.  
"Looks like your out of this round Kuwabara." Said Kaida smirking. The other team was all girls. Due to his honor code, Kuwabara would not be able to fight this round.  
"Who makes a team of all girls anyway." He muttered to himself. Kaida glared at him.  
"What, Im sorry, I don't think I heard you right." Said Kaida. Kuwabara didn't quite catch the warning in her voice.  
"I said, 'who would make a team of..all..girls. Oops." He said trailing off towards the end of his sentence. Kaida closed her eyes in barely controlled anger and hit him upside the head, violently. Their attention was soon drawn back to the arena where an opponent had stepped forward. She was medium height with a tight black leather dress on. Her black hair hung loose around her shoulders and her black eyeliner was smudged around her eyes. She looked at Hiei and winked, causing him to turn his head and gag. The slut just giggled and blew him a kiss. Hiei gagged even more. Kaida glared daggers at the slut and walked up to the arena platform.  
"Hey, where's she goin'?" asked Kuwabara, noticing Kaida's absence. Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
"She's gonna go fight that slut, you moron." Yusuke informed him. Their attention was turned back to the fighters who where now discussing the terms of the fight.  
"How bout this," said Kaida calmly. "Simple rules, even you might be able to understand." The slut caught the insult and her eyes narrowed.  
"First killed loses." Said Kaida. The slut nodded and Koto gave the signal for the match to begin.  
  
The slut smiled her oily smile and pulled a two daggers out of her hair. Kaida smirked but made no move to reveal her weapons.  
"So confident." Said the slut. "It will be your down fall." Kaida gave off no reaction. The other girls eyes narrowed and she moved forward to attack. Her first knife spun forward, going straight through the after image Kaida left behind. The other woman turned and stabbed out, slashing at yet another after image.  
"You're an idiot." Said Kaida from behind her. "If you think you can beat me this way." The woman attacked again, only to miss. She growled in anger.  
"I, Akumo, will not loose to a street rat like you." She said arrogantly. Kaida just smirked and Akumo decided upon a new method of attack. She stepped back a pace and allowed her spirit energy to flare out ward. Shadows began to race along the ground and a large cloud covered the sun creating even more shadows.  
"So," said Kaida mildly. "You are a shadow demon. To bad it wont help you any." Akumo did not respond. The shadows that spread along the ground leapt up and formed a large ball around the two fighters. Kaida stood still, no emotion showing on her face. Akumo disappeared into the shadows.  
"Are you scared, little girl." Said Akumo's voice. "Afraid of the dark. You should be." Kaida closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. Akumo saw her opening and leapt at her, aiming her dagger at Kaida's heart. Kaida's eyes snapped open and she grabbed the dagger, using the momentum to flip Akumo over and onto her face.  
"Your shadows only serve one use for you." Kaida said coldly. "They let you hide like the rat you are. Get up." Akumo did get up, glaring hate at Kaida and wiping blood from the corner of her mouth. Akumo rushed Kaida, hoping to catch her in the side with a well aimed kick, but Kaida wasn't there anymore. She was behind Akumo. Kaida landed on Akumo's back pounding her into the tile. Akumo gasped for breath and stood up again.  
"This is going to end now." Said Kaida , calm as ever. "I am bored."  
"You insolent little - " started Akumo. Kaida cut her off, kicking her square in the jaw. Akumo staggered for a moment and almost lost her balance. She rushed Kaida and Kaida allowed her to get closer. Akumo aimed a punch at Kaidas stomach witch was blocked easily. Kaida grabbed Akumos wrist and flung her onto her back. Kaida, still holding onto Akumo's wrist, jumped high into the air. She spun Akumo over her head and allowed the momentum to carry her crashing back down to earth with the throw that fallowed. The shadow surrounding them dissipated and Kaida could once again hear Koto's commentary.  
"I think she's down for the count folks." Yelled Koto into her microphone. "1...2...3...4.....6...7...8...9...10!" counted Koto as Akumo remained motionless in the small crater that had formed from the throw.  
"And the winner is...Kaida Okami from Team Urameshi!" announced Koto. Her statement was greeted by much booing from the crowd. Kaida smirked and walked out of the ring, allowing the other team to Collect their fallen leader. Kaida walked down to join the other at the edge of the ring. Kurama looked at her with a raised eyebrow but said nothing.  
"That can hardly be qualified as a fight." Said Yusuke dryly. "I hope my fight is better." Kaida and Hiei smirked.  
"You wont get to fight, sorry to tell you." Said Kaida calmly.  
"WHAT!?!" yelled Yusuke. "Why not!?!" Kaida just continued smirking.  
"The 'person' Kaida fought was the team leader." Said Hiei. Yusuke gave him a blank look.  
"so?" he said.  
"So. Didn't you read the rule book? If team leader is beaten in the first two fights, the team must forfeit." Said Hiei.  
"Since when?" asked Yusuke, now completely lost.  
"They just added the rule." Said Hiei simply, turning back to the ring where, sure enough, Koto was making the announcement.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, According to the new rules, If a team leader is defeated in any of the first two battles, the loosing team is required to forfeit." Koto yelled into her microphone. The loosing team, Team Akumo, glared daggers at Kaida who waved cheerily at them as the left the stadium.  
"The next fight will be held tomorrow at noon!" said Koto. Kaida turned to the others.  
"Well, that was fast." She remarked to no one in particular.  
"What are we supposed to do now?" whined Kuwabara Keiko and Botan grinned at each other.  
"Shopping!" they yelled happily.  
"NOOOO!!!!" said Kaida, Kuwabara and Yusuke in despair.  
  
A/N- There we go, I finally go my lazy but up and finished another chapter. Yay, me. Umm.yeah.anyway, I know I this fight scene really really really sucked, and Im sorry. I just made that rule up off the top of my head cause I was to lazy to write about the rest of the team. If your wondering how such a weak team got into the tournament to begin with..use your imagination. Its an entire team of sluts. Think about it. Anyway, the next chappy will have the shopping (oh the horror) in it and some other stuff...I think...maybe...hmmm... REVIEW!!! 


	12. Kaida Toorima?

A/N: Cats!! My cat is driving me nuts!!! Every time I sit down at the computer he sits at the bottom of chair mewing pitifully until I pick him up and put him in my lap. Then he'll walk around my lap for a while before settling down. Then he'll stand up again and walk all over my desk an my keyboard messing up my typing and getting In my way and trying to catch the cursor through the computer screen. He's gonna drive me nuts!!!  
  
Kaida Okami - The Beginning  
Chapter Twelve  
Kaida Toorima?  
  
"No. No no no no no no no no!" Yelled Kaida. "No shopping. None." She said. Keiko sighed and continued to drag her along the street by her shirt collar.  
"Come on now Kaida." She chided. "Shopping is fun!" Kaida glared at her from over her shoulder but said nothing. The market place was alive with all manner of people. They where everywhere, yelling, shopping,...stealing.  
"Come back here you thief!!" cried one demon from his stall, pointing at the same young boy Kaida had run into earlier. The boy turned around and stuck his tongue out at the man, taking a bite out of the stole apple in his hand, and efficiently, tripping over Kaida's dragging feet. The boy fell flat on his face at Kaida's feet. Kaida looked down at him in amusement.  
"Not exactly the luckiest kid in the world are you?" she asked him rhetorically. Kaida glance back at the stall and saw the shopkeeper get out of his booth and walk towards them, three bulky body guards at his side. She looked at the boy out of the corner of her eye.  
"You do know that they'll cut of at least one of your fingers if they catch you?" she said. The boy paled as the shopkeeper drew closer. Kaida twisted out of Keiko's grasp expertly and stood up. She smiled reassuringly at the boy and bent down to whisper in his ear.  
"Don't worry." She said quietly. "And stay right here." With that, she flitted off into the crowd leaving Keiko, Botan, Yukina and the rest to wonder where she had gone. A sudden commotion in the shop nearest to the approaching shopkeeper caught their attention. The shopkeeper stopped and looked to the shop to see a young wolf demon with flowing white hair sitting on the roof of the stall sorting through many different items. Stolen items. She held out a large diamond necklace that was now missing form the shopkeepers stall. She looked down at him.  
"This is a lovely necklace." She said in a conversation tone. "I'm sure it must be worth a lot." The shopkeeper turned to her and paled.  
"Give me that! You stinking thief!!" he roared from the bazaar floor. Kaida looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Now is that anyway to treat a celebrity?" she asked lightly, still examining the necklace.  
"Celebrity?" snorted the shopkeeper disbelievingly. "How are you a celebrity?" Kaida smiled.  
"come now, I'm sure you've heard of me." She said down to him. "What was they where always calling me, oh yeah," she pause and looked at him from now narrowed, stormy eyes. " Kaida Toorima, wasn't it?" The shop keeper froze and looked closer at her. He gasped in realization. Kaida Toorima, the Phantom Thief?! She couldn't be back! She had died! He was shaken out of his thoughts when Kaida jumped from the stall roof to land a few feet in front of him. She held out the necklace so it sparkled as the sun glinted off the gold and jewel.  
"So, what where you saying?" she asked. "Something about wanting this back?" The shopkeeper shook his head violently and started to slowly back away. Kaida laughed as he turned and ran, along with his body guards. Kaida looked around the square to see everyone was still staring at her.  
"Hey!" she barked. "Take a picture!" They all jumped and went back to what it was that they where doing before Kaida had made her grand entrance. Keiko and the others ran up to her, fallowed by the boy who was looking at her like she was a god. Kaida noticed.  
"Don't look at me like that." She said, placing the necklace into his hand. His eyes widened and he looked at Kaida with wonder. She turned him around and pushed him forward gently.  
"Get going, before someone else comes." Kaida ordered. The boy ran off a ways but stopped and looked back at her.  
"Hey lady," he called back.  
"Hm?" answered Kaida boredly.  
"Are you really Toorima?" he asked. Kaida grinned.  
"You bet I am." She said to him. The boy grinned and took off into the crowd. Leaving her alone with a bunch of very confused Ningens and two demons.  
"question." Said Yusuke, sticking his hand up into the air like he was  
in class. "What the heck was all that about. And who is Toorima?" Kaida grinned again.  
"Toorima was the name I took when I started to become a more popular thief. I dealt in shadows so a lot of rumors where spread about me. I became almost as much of a legend as Yoko did." She said.  
"But I thought Toorima had died." Said Kurama. "She was supposed to have been caught by bounty hunters."  
"My death was highly exaggerated." She said evasively. Hiei glanced at her for a moment before turning back to the crowd where he saw approaching spirit officials.  
"Friends of yours?" he said to Kaida, motioning to the officials. Kaida swore and changed back to her human form promptly.  
"I suggest leaving." Said Kaida. "Now."  
"But that means no shopping!" whined Botan.  
"Bingo." Said Kaida, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara at the same time. As they ran back to the hotel, happy despite their interrupted shopping, Kaida glanced at her companions.  
I cant keep this up. She thought. I have to avoid my past as much as possible. It would put to many of my pack in danger. 


	13. Nightmares and Memories

a/n: ok, either these next few chapters will clear a few things up, or make everyone even more confused than before. Try and bear with me. If you don't understand, don't worry cause I already have the prequel planned out and I just need to type it so that might help you. Read on!!  
  
P.S Thanks Gelugladius and Dizzy-chan for reviewing!! ^_^  
  
Kaida Okami - The Beginning  
Chapter Thirteen  
Nightmares and Memmories  
  
~*~ Dream Sequence/ Authors POV~*~  
  
"MOMMY!!" screamed the little girl, white hair pulled into loose pigtails. She  
  
stood, petrified, in the shadows watching with horror as the man she had grudgingly  
  
called father slowly beat his wife to death.  
  
"MOMMY!" she girl screamed again, lurching out of her horrified trance to  
  
launch herself at her father. She wouldn't let him do this! She thought furiously. He  
  
couldn't take mommy. Her father turned on her and smacked her across the face, claws  
  
digging into the little demons cheek leaving a long gash. Kaida landed next to her mother  
  
and gazed at her as time seemed to stop. Her mothers once beautiful face was covered in  
  
bruises and blood, barely recognizable. Kaida's eyes filled with tears as her mother raised  
  
a shaky hand to smooth her daughters hair. Hinshu's eyes where steady and kind, even in  
  
death. As Kaida saw her mothers hand fall to the ground and her breath slow, a rage built  
  
in her and her eyes saw red. A part of her brain was still functioning as she launched  
  
herself at her father. A corner of her mind screamed at her to stop. That she was no higher  
  
that the mans knee. That their was no way she could possibly beat him. Kaida ignored it  
  
as she scratched at the mans face, her small claws seeking out his eyes. He flung her  
  
away again to crumple against the wall and turned back to his now dead mate. Kaida rose  
  
to attack again, but felt a pair of arms reach out from the shadows of a hidden passage to  
  
stay her. Her brother Ryu immerged from the shadows clutching a slip of parchment and  
  
pulled her away from the scene. Kaida fought, wanting nothing better than to feel that  
  
mans blood on her hands. As Ryu dragged her out into the night and ran with her to the  
  
edge of the woods he looked at her and she at him.  
  
"let me go!" she hissed furiously, rage that far passed her small years emitting  
  
from her voice and eyes. Ryu looked at her calmly.  
  
"Your not strong enough." He told her. "It's the blood lust that allows you to go  
  
on like this." His calmness washed over her, her eyes now fading from blood red to the  
  
deep dark blue She was so proud of. She realized Ryu was right, like he always was. Her  
  
big brother, so Different from her. So calm and collected as opposed to Kaida's wild joy  
  
at the world And fiery temper. Kaida sank to the ground slowly, unshed tears filling her  
  
field of vision.  
  
"What do I do?" she said, voice small, scared. She looked up at Ryu. The only  
  
one other than her mother that had ever been able to tell her what to do.  
  
"Run." Said Ryu flatly. "Run away, and stay alive." With that he vanished into  
  
night, back to the house that had become her living nightmare. Kaida rose slowly and  
  
stumbled on only to collapse in a field not far away.  
  
"Mommy," she said softly, finally allowing her tears to fall unchecked. Images of  
  
her mothers death plaguing her mind. Images of her father, rage unchecked upon his  
  
mate. Images of her larger than life mother haunting her as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~End of dream/Author POV~*~  
  
Kaida bolted upright in bed, shaking and sweat covered. She stood on wobbly  
  
legs and stumbled into the bathroom, bright light burning at her sensitive eyes. She  
  
splashed water onto her face and felt her strength returning. She gazed at herself in the  
  
mirror, black hair limp, framing her face with red rimmed hollow eyes.  
  
Why now? She thought bitterly. Why did these nightmares and memories plaque  
  
her now? She knew her past, she didn't need to be reminded of any of it. Kaida breathed  
  
deeply and brought her emotions under control. It got harder and harder ever day. Harder  
  
to control her emotions. Harder to keep herself form storming into her fathers office and  
  
killing him on the spot like she knew Ryu expected her to do. But she couldn't. The  
  
official would suspect her team right off the bat. They would be killed, all of them, and  
  
Koenma, bound by his own stinking laws, would be able to do nothing. As much as she  
  
hated to admit it, she had grown rather fond of her team. They where all like a family,  
  
something Kaida had distanced herself from ever since her mothers death when she was  
  
five. Kaida shook her head and moved to get dressed. It would be dawn soon and Kaida  
  
knew she would get no more sleep this night. Kaida pulled her hair back and washed her  
  
face, watching the red rims around her eyes fade. She pulled on her out fit and placed her  
  
weapons, checking in the mirror to make sure she looked normal. It wouldn't do to have  
  
them suspecting something was wrong. Kaida would handle this on her own. Team or no.  
  
~*~ Okami's Office~*~  
  
Okami smirked confidently. His daughter would soon be back and working for  
  
him. He would be one of the richest demons on the face of the planet! There was nothing  
  
Kaida 'Toorima' Okami couldn't steal. He would have the whole of Makai in his hand.  
  
Then he could just get rid of her when he was done. He smiled evilly. It bothered him not  
  
that it was his own daughter. As far as he was concerned, she was expendable. He didn't  
  
hear Ryu enter. Nor did he see the dagger that imbedded itself in his back. His eyes  
  
widened in shock as he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Traitor." He said as his eyes went blank and rolled up into the back of his head.  
  
Ryu smirked down at the dead man that was his father.  
  
"Just returning a favor." He said, making sure to erase his sent and tracks from the  
  
room, but leaving the dagger.  
  
Now the game truly begins he said to him self clutching tight to a slip of  
  
parchment.  
  
a/n: There you go. Im trying out a new way of typing my stories so if this doesn't look to good, gomen. Review plz!! 


	14. Goodbye

a/n: ok, I like this way of typing better so I'm going to stick with it for a while. Read and Review!!  
  
Kaida Okami - The Beginning  
Chapter Fourteen  
Goodbye  
  
Kaida climbed the stairs, mind still on her dream. She opened the door that leaded on to  
  
the roof and stepped out into the early morning air. She was mildly surprised to see Hiei  
  
sitting on the ledge watching the sunrise. He turned and regarded her for a moment, then  
  
turned back around. Kaida walked up and sat next to him, neither really minding the  
  
others presence. It was quite and fresh out side and Kaida felt for the first time in a while,  
  
that she could really breath. She couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was  
  
wrong though, and Hiei sensed her unease.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" he asked irritably.  
  
Kaida frowned.  
  
"I don't know." She admitted. "Its just..I feel like something is wrong." She  
  
continued to study the horizon. Suddenly something caught her attention. A small army  
  
of officials, guards and spirit cops where marching up the long dirt road that lead to their  
  
hotel. Kaida paled.  
  
Oh no. she thought. Oh no, oh no, oh no.  
  
Her eyes glowed for a moment as she silently invaded one guards mind to find what she  
  
needed. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Father." She whispered, barely audible.  
  
"What?" said Hiei sharply.  
  
"Its father." She said, louder this time. "He's been murdered. They think it was  
  
me." She turned to Hiei, who was adding up the situation quickly. Finally, it clicked.  
  
"They'll blame us all." He said.  
  
Kaida sprung into action.  
  
"Hiei, Get the everyone woken up. Make sure they only take what is absolutely  
  
necessary. You guys have to hide. I'll delay them as long as I can. GO!"  
  
With that, She sprung from the roof to a near by tree, then to the ground, using the woods  
  
to sneak closer to the guards. Hiei watched her go for a moment, then turned to run back  
  
into the hotel.  
  
~*~ With Kaida ~*~  
  
Kaida changed to her demon form as she ran, hoping that Hiei would be able to  
  
get the others out. She didn't know who had done this, but rest assured, they would pay.  
  
She had no attachment nor remorse for her fathers death, but whoever had done it had put  
  
the people who had been so kind to her in danger. They would pay.  
  
Kaida stepped out of the woods, directly into the path of the guards. They halted  
  
and on stepped forward.  
  
"Are you the one they call Kaida Toorima Okami, The Phantom Thief?" he  
  
announced/asked in a loud voice.  
  
"I am." Said Kaida, proudly and clearly.  
  
"Then you are hereby under arrest." Said the guard.  
  
"On what charges." Said Kaida, calm despite the circumstances.  
  
"For the murder of your father and the tournament comity leader, Ryu Okami The  
  
First." He answered.  
  
"And what evidence is there?" she demanded.  
  
The man did not answer but instead, pulled out one of her daggers, with her name  
  
engraved in the hilt. Kaida's eyes narrowed as she looked at the dagger, recognizing it as  
  
her own. The man move closer to cuff her.  
  
Wait for it, wait for it. She told herself. NOW!  
  
She reached forward and flipped him onto his back, stealing the dagger and tossing it into  
  
the woods, wanting nothing more to do with it. More guards moved forward and she ran,  
  
leading them away from the hotel, and the people inside.  
  
~*~ With Hiei ~*~  
  
"GET UP NOW!!" roared Hiei, bursting into the hotel room. Kurama, Yusuke,  
  
and Kuwabara sat bolt upright in their beds, eyes wild.  
  
"What's the matter? What's wrong?" demanded Kurama.  
  
"Get the girls, we're getting out of here, now." Said Hiei curtly, telling them all  
  
that had happened as they struggled to get dressed into cloths fit for traveling. When  
  
everyone was ready Hiei led them out of the Hotel going a back way into the woods.  
  
They walked deep into the woods till they where sure they wouldn't be found. Hiei sat a  
  
small ways away from the rest and undid his head band revealing his glowing Jagan. He  
  
closed his other two eyes and concentrated on finding Kaida. She would want to know  
  
where they where. Only then could they think of some way to get off the island. They  
  
weren't about to leave her behind.  
  
~*~ With Kaida ~*~  
  
Kaida ran in the woods, having successful led the guards away from the main  
  
road, they where completely lost and it would take them hours to find their way back to  
  
the road, let alone the hotel. She just hoped the others had made it out ok. When she had  
  
found a safe spot to do so, she sat down and tried to locate the others with her physic  
  
abilities. Hiei and Kaida found each other at almost the exact same time.  
  
'Your ok!' said Kaida speaking mind to mind.  
  
'of course we're ok.' said Hiei, sounding irritated. 'Now get your but over here  
  
so we can get off this bloody island.'  
  
'We cant.' said Kaida. 'If I leave now, they'll just keep chasing after me. They  
  
might find you to. You have to go to Koenma. He'll find some sort of cover for you until  
  
this all blows off.'  
  
'I am not leaving you behind.' he told her forcefully.  
  
'Too bad.' said Kaida. 'If I leave, they'll follow. Im not leading them straight to  
  
you and the others'  
  
Suddenly, Kaida heard sensed something in the distance, moving towards her. She froze.  
  
'Good bye, Hiei' she said sadly.  
  
'Don't you dar-' started Hiei.  
  
Kaida cut off the connection before Hiei could finish and she prepared for what ever it  
  
was that was coming closer to her.  
  
~*~ With Hiei ~*~  
  
Hiei swore violently in several different languages when she cut off the  
  
connection. When he ran out of curses he started from the top all over again. He stood up,  
  
having a lock on her spirit energy and now knowing her location and took off with a brief  
  
'Stay here' to the rest of the gang. He ran towards her spirit energy, using his Jagan to see  
  
what was going on. He could sense someone about to reach her and ran faster. I wont  
  
make it in time. He thought furiously, as a demon stepped out of the bushes towards  
  
Kaida.  
  
a/n: yay, an evil cliffy..kinda. Oh well. Review, blah blah blah. I will be starting on the prequel soon, considering this one will be over in another chapter or two. Oh yeah, I had to re-post this chappy cause the computer messed it up. I put in these things: and it made it so you couldn't see the text when Kaida and Hiei where having their little mental conversation. Sry bout that. 


	15. Drowning In Memories

A/N: almost done. Please forgive me if I don't update for a while. We have this huge speech thing coming up in school on Monday and I am really, really, really not good at speeches. I hate standing in front of crowds. Oh well, Read on!!!  
  
Kaida Okami - The Beginning  
Chapter Fifteen  
Drowning in Memories  
  
~*~ With Kaida ~*~  
  
Kaida gasped when she saw who it was that stepped out of the bushes.  
  
"Ryu?" she asked in wonder at her brother. Ryu nodded.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kaida, taking in his appearance. He looked  
  
slightly disheveled but calm. His cloths where wrinkled and his boot had a blood stain on  
  
it. He had lost his katana and was carrying a dagger in his belt.  
  
"The guards are after you." He said, ignoring her question. "They will eventually  
  
trace you back to your little friends. If they get a hold of them, your friends will not be  
  
spared." His voice was cold and indifferent, as if he had much better things to do than  
  
look after the troubles of his little sister.  
  
Kaida hung her head.  
  
"I know." She said quietly. "That's why I'm staying here. If they are to distracted  
  
by me, they might not go after the others."  
  
Her brother regarded her with calculating eyes.  
  
"I can stop it." He said simply.  
  
Kaida's head snapped up.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked quickly.  
  
" Father was not so loved among the others that they would resist a small amount  
  
of gold, if it passed through the correct hands." He answered, measuringly.  
  
"But?" prompted Kaida.  
  
" I will require some form of payment in return." Said Ryu.  
  
Kaida frowned, unease growing. She knew she wouldn't like this 'payment' Ryu had in  
  
mind.  
  
It's the best chance to save the others, said a small voice in the back of her head.  
  
Kaida sighed in grim resignation.  
  
"What kind of payment?" she asked.  
  
Ryu grinned with a malice that was lost upon Kaida. He stuck his hand in his jean pocket,  
  
as if to reassure himself that there was still something of great importance in that pocket.  
  
"You will work for me." He stated. "For the next 20 years of your life, you will  
  
do my bidding."  
  
Kaida's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"I am no slave." She spat towards him.  
  
"Now really," said Ryu with his annoying perpetual calm. "20 years isn't that  
  
long of a time for a demon. Besides," he added, with the air of some one about to play the  
  
ace in their hand. "It will save your so called friends. And this is not the first time I have  
  
saved you life."  
  
Kaida's eyes darkened, thinking of the time Ryu referred to. The night Ryu had led her  
  
away from the house when their father had killed their mother and would have killed her  
  
as well.  
  
She opened her mouth, about to agree, when her nose caught something. Ryu had been  
  
standing down wind of her the entire time, keeping his sent hidden. Now the wind  
  
shifted, blowing his sent to her, mixed with the sent of a familiar blood. Her eyes  
  
widened, ever so slightly.  
  
I have to be sure, she told herself.  
  
"Fine." She told Ryu, agreeing to his terms. "If it will save my friends."  
  
Ryu nodded his approval.  
  
"First," he said. "to make sure you are loyal, we have to have you do something  
  
you would do under no ordinary circumstances." He said pretending to mull it over. "ah, I  
  
know." He said finally, eyes narrowing. "Kiss my feet." He commanded her.  
  
Kaida's eyes glittered dangerously. He was pushing his luck..  
  
Suddenly the wind blew the sent of blood back to her and she grimaced. She walked over  
  
to Ryu and kneeled next to his feet as if bowing. Ryu began to laugh as Kaida's head got  
  
closer to his boots. At that second, Hiei burst through the bushes to the side and froze at  
  
the sight before him.  
  
Was Kaida bowing to this scum?! He thought. But his eyes narrowed at the look of  
  
concentration on her face. It was as if she was thinking very hard to place something.  
  
Comprehension dawned on her face as Ryu began to laugh harder. His laughter died  
  
quickly though, as Kaida spit violently on his feet and stood up in a flash, lashing out at  
  
Ryu. Kaida's punch collided with Ryu's cheek, sending him staggering backwards with a  
  
grunt of pain. Kaida straightened and glared at Ryu, murder written on her face, plain as  
  
day.  
  
"What the." choked out Ryu, through several broken teeth.  
  
"You double crossing, back stabbing, pathetic little piece of crap." She spat out at  
  
him.  
  
Ryu's eyes widened.  
  
"You set me up." Kaida said. "You stole one of my daggers and murdered the old  
  
man, knowing they'd pin it on me. You SET ME UP!" she roared at him.  
  
Ryu suddenly grinned and picked him self up.  
  
"well, that one took you a while." He said. "But unfortunately for you, you  
  
already agreed to our terms. You belong to me now."  
  
To Hiei and Ryu's utter surprise, Kaida actually laughed.  
  
"You are a fool." She told him. "I agreed to nothing."  
  
"But." Ryu began to protest.  
  
"I didn't swear it in blood," she told him, with a smirk. "and I didn't use an oath. I  
  
am bound by nothing."  
  
Ryu swore repeatedly.  
  
"No!" he yelled. "This wasn't supposed to happen!!"  
  
"What a pity." Said Kaida idly. "What ever you where scheming didn't work.  
  
And nothing like It will ever happen again. You loose Ryu."  
  
Ryu glared at her.  
  
"I will no loose to gutter slime like you." He snarled, his calmness gone and his  
  
face twisted by hate.  
  
He lunged at her, aiming a punch for her stomach. She dogged and the shot went past her.  
  
He snarled again and turned around feigning a punch at her face, and kicking her in the  
  
side. Kaida flew across the clearing, twisting in midair like a cat and landing on all fours,  
  
creating a cloud of dust as she slid across the ground. Kaida rushed him, sending in a  
  
flurry of kicks and punches that Ryu had trouble blocking. After a moment the two  
  
backed away, panting.  
  
" I always was the better fighter." Ryu said to her.  
  
Kaida snarled.  
  
"Not any more your not." She growled out.  
  
She lunged at him again, switching to her demon form and making good use of her claws.  
  
When they broke away again, Ryu was sporting many shallow gashes.  
  
"You cant beat me." She told him. "Im stronger now."  
  
Ryu smirked.  
  
"Maybe." He said, closing his eyes and concentrating for a moment. "But maybe  
  
not!" with that, his eyes flew open and glowed blood red.  
  
Kaida fell to the ground, clutching her head.  
  
/ "MOMMY" screamed the little girl, white hair pulled into loose pigtails. She stood petrified, watching the man she grudgingly called father beat his wife to death/  
  
"No." whispered Kaida, fighting against the pain in her head. He couldn't control  
  
her. He had no right prying into her memories. She wouldn't let him!!  
  
/ Her mothers once beautiful face was covered in bruises and blood, barely recognizable./  
  
Kaida struggled against Ryu's hold on her mind but she couldn't break it. His mental powers where much stronger than her own.  
  
I cant beat him. She thought.  
  
"Give up Kaida." Said Ryu in her mind, as another scene and another played in  
  
her mind.  
  
She was literally, drowning in memories.  
  
a/n: where you people getting used to my babbling down here? TOO BAD!!! Muwahhh!!!! Review!!! 


	16. Demon Bane

Kaida Okami – The Beginning  
Chapter Sixteen  
Demon Bane  
  
Kaida clutched at her head miserably as image after image of her past invaded her mind.  
  
She knew that Ryu was picking through them, each and every one, choosing witch ones  
  
to play. Playing with her mind. She couldn't see, couldn't concentrate, couldn't fight  
  
back. She didn't see Ryu smirk and stand, pulling out his only other weapon, a dagger.  
  
He walked over to stand in front of her, dagger raised above her head and eyes still  
  
glowing blood red.  
  
"You made a mistake when you refused my offer." He said. "And if I cant have  
  
the power, no one will."  
  
With that, he pointed the dagger straight at her head, preparing to pierce her skull. The  
  
dagger was inches away from her when the loud clang of metal on metal managed to  
  
register in Kaida's hearing. Hiei stood above her, unsheathed sword easily blocking  
  
Ryu's dagger. Ryu's eyes widened, having forgotten Hiei was there. Hiei quickly  
  
reminded him. With little effort, Hiei kicked out, sending Ryu flying across the clearing.  
  
Hiei looked over his shoulder at Kaida as Ryu picked himself up off the ground.  
  
"Get up." He ordered Kaida.  
  
She didn't hear him. Instead, she continued to clutch at her head.  
  
"Get up, busu!" he snarled at her. "You're just going to let him control you like  
  
that?! FIGHT BACK!"  
  
Slowly, Kaidas hands left her head. She clutched the ground angrily, and looked up. Her  
  
eyes where livid, the iris completely black and flecked with red. Ryu looked up at her.  
  
"Nani?!" he yelped. "You shouldn't be able to move!! Its not possible! Im  
  
stronger than you!!"  
  
Kaida bared her fangs.  
  
"Shut. Up." She told him. Ryu opened his mouth to say something but stopped  
  
when Kaida started to get up. Kaida rose from the ground slowly and glared at her  
  
brother through her hair witch had fallen out of her bun and was strewn messily across  
  
her face. Ryu growled.  
  
"Fine. Apparently, I just didn't put enough effort into the last attack. You wont be  
  
so lucky this time." He told her, closing his eyes again. Hiei glanced at Kaida out of the  
  
corner of his eye and saw to his surprise that she was softly.......singing? After a  
  
moment, Ryu's eyes snapped open.  
  
"What is that ridiculous song going through your head?!" he demanded.  
  
"Its what's keeping you out." Kaida retorted. "By focusing enough on one thing,  
  
my mind formed a barrier that you cannot break."  
  
Ryu growled again and rushed Kaida, but she was ready. She ducked slightly, allowing  
  
Ryu's momentum to carry him over her back and send him sprawling. Kaida grabbed him  
  
and threw him against a nearby tree. Ryu slumped to the ground for a moment, then stood  
  
up.  
  
"ENOUGH!" he roared. "You can not beat me!"  
  
Ryu pulled a single dagger out of his boot. Hiei scoffed but Kaida looked at him with  
  
confused bewilderment. The wind blew the sent of the dagger to her and her eyes  
  
widened.  
  
"oh. Crap." She said. Hiei looked at her.  
  
"what?" he demanded "Its just a dagger!"  
  
Kaida shook her head but didn't have time to reply. Ryu rushed at her again, this time  
  
brandishing the dagger at her. Hiei expected Kaida to simply flip him over again but she  
  
dogged out of the way quickly.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her.  
  
"That dagger. Its covered in Demon Bane! If any of that gets in your bloodstream  
  
you'll rot from the inside out!" she told him.  
  
"Demon Bane? I've never even heard of it." Retorted Hiei.  
  
"It was an invention of my father. He was a master of poisons of all kinds. This  
  
was his personal favorite. Upon entering the blood stream, the drug starts taking  
  
immediate affect. The poison eats away at your nerves and muscles. The speed is fueled  
  
by your spirit energy. One drop is all it takes to kill you. Your death is slow and the pain  
  
is unbearable." Kaida informed him.  
  
"Very good, little sis." Ryu said. "To bad the information wont be able to help  
  
you any!"  
  
The dagger flashed towards Kaida, who quickly jumped out of the way. Again and again  
  
Ryu stabbed at her but Kaida kept dodging. Ryu made a punch at Kaida's head. Kaida  
  
quickly turned to dodge it, but in the process, she missed Ryu's foot, witch had come up  
  
around to kick her legs out from under her. Kaida fell to the ground with a thud. She  
  
struggled to breath as the wind got knocked out of her. It didn't help any when Ryu bent  
  
down and picked her up by her neck, half strangling her. Ryu raised the dagger to eye  
  
level with Kaida.  
  
"I'll enjoy seeing you die." He snarled softly, pulling the dagger back. Light  
  
flashed on its surface as it got closer to Kaida's through. Kaida saw everything in slow  
  
motion. The dagger coming closer to her. Hiei, on the other side of the clearing, running  
  
towards her. The flash of black as he knocked the dagger out of Ryu's hold. The small  
  
stream of blood that hit her cheek. Hiei's blood. Kaida's eyes widened as everything  
  
turned to normal speed.  
  
"HIEI!" Kaida yelled as Ryu dropped her in surprised fright.  
  
Kaida looked to Hiei, who was standing a ways away, a tiny cut, the size of a paper cut,  
  
on his arm. Hiei cocked an eyebrow at Kaida's yell and made to walk forward but  
  
stumbled and sank slowly to the ground. Ryu laughed.  
  
"Perfect." He said, still laughing. "Before I kill you, Kaida, you get to watch your  
  
friend die. The fool." Ryu never saw Kaida's fist slam into his gut violently but he sure  
  
felt it. He clutched his stomach and sank to his knees trying to catch his breath. Kaida ran  
  
over to Hiei.  
  
"You idiot!" she said as she knelt beside him. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid,  
  
stupid!!!!  
  
Hiei opened one eye to glare painfully at her.  
  
"Oh.....shut...up...." he managed to spit out through the pain.  
  
Kaida's expression softened.  
  
"If you die." She warned him. "I swear to god, I'll never talk to you again."  
  
Hiei clenched his teeth as another wave of pain hit him.  
  
"I'll keep that in...mind." He said. "Quit worrying. Go kill that sadistic little..."  
  
another wave of pain hit him, conveniently cutting off his profanity.  
  
Kaida stood up, glaring death at her Brother, who saw recovering from the last blow.  
  
"Your dead." She said softly, hair falling into her eyes as she crouched, preparing  
  
to attack Ryu. Hopefully for the last time.......  
  
A/N: ok, in case you missed it anyone, IM GROUNDED!!!!! Im only on here by chance. And that wont last very long. So sorry for the long waiting time. Blame my mother... grrrrrrrrr....baka onna..... 


	17. Final Fight

Kaida Okami – The Beginning  
Chapter Seventeen  
Final Fight  
  
Kaida launched herself at Ryu, viciously. His eyes widened as he tried to fight her  
  
off.  
  
Where is her strength coming from?  
  
He asked himself, struggling to block her attacks, even with the dagger. Kaida kicked out  
  
suddenly, kicking the dagger out of his hand. It spun around in the air a few times before  
  
plummeting back to earth......and into Kaida's outstretched waiting hand. Kaida took  
  
advantage of Ryus surprise. She grabbed him by the shirt collar and slammed him against  
  
a tree. Kaida positioned the dagger at eye level with Ryu. In the exact same position it  
  
had been when facing her moments ago. Kaida could smell the fear radiating off of Ryu  
  
in waves. Ryu faced his vengeful sister, expecting a sardonic smirk and blood thirsty  
  
smile. Kaida stared back, eyes sad, even regretful. Kaida pulled the dagger back and Ryu  
  
closed his eyes, expecting to feel the dagger pierce his skull. A loud thud sounded next to  
  
his ear and he opened one eye to see the dagger impeded to the hilt in the tree. He looked  
  
questioningly to Kaida.  
  
"I am responsible for the death of your mother, your father, your friend." He said.  
  
"I tore your would apart and ruined your life for ever. Yet you hesitate to kill me. Why?"  
  
he cried, his calm demeanor long gone.  
  
Kaida bowed her head, searching for an answer she didn't have. Suddenly, her head shot  
  
up and she turned to look at the bushes Hiei had emerged from, not long ago. Kurama  
  
and Yusuke stood, emerging from the shrubs, followed by the rest of the group. Girls  
  
included.  
  
Kurama spoke for her.  
  
"Dragon demons of all kinds are the cruelest of the demons. They have no friends,  
  
only expendable allies used to gain power. Family means nothing to them, just another  
  
jeopardy to their power. You and Kaida however, are not pure Dragon." Kuramas eyes  
  
met Kaidas. "You are also part wolf. Although you are siblings, you could not be more  
  
different. In Kaida's blood runs the compassion of her mother, a wolf demon." Kurama  
  
turned his hardened gaze to Ryu. "You how ever, have the brutality and bloodlust of your  
  
father. In your blood runs only one desire, to have power and control."  
  
Kaida nodded, understanding and turned to Ryu.  
  
"The only reason I don't kill you now, is my bloodline is at war. The Dragon half  
  
of me, witch is normally suppressed, screams for your death. My wolf half, however,  
  
screams and fights against killing a family member."  
  
Ryus eyes showed his relief.  
  
She cant kill me. Im going to live.  
  
He thought.  
  
Kaida lashed out viciously, striking him hard in the side of the head.  
  
"But your still a dead man."  
  
He heard her whisper, before blacking out.  
  
"Hiei-kun!!" Yukina's cry brought Kaida out of her inner war. Kaida spun around  
  
and ran to Hiei. He was covered in sweat, his eyes dilated and breath rasping and shallow. Kaida swore.  
  
"The poisons spread through his entire body." She told the others. "I can stop it."  
  
Yukina looked at her, then back at Hiei.  
  
"You can try." She said softly.  
  
Kaida closed her eyes and nodded, placing one hand above Hiei's heart, and one directly  
  
covering the cut where the poison had entered. Kaida summoned all the energy she had \,  
  
allowing it to flow gently to her hands and into Hiei's body. She started working, using  
  
her spirit energy to burn away all traces of the poison in his blood. Her hands began to  
  
shake and she struggled to keep them still, a small sweat breaking out on her forehead.  
  
I don't have enough energy.  
  
She thought desperately.  
  
I cant do it.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a hand on hers. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Yukina, eyes  
  
determined, channeling her energy to Kaida. Botan came up behind her, to do the same.  
  
Then Kurama, then Yusuke, then Kuwabara. Kaida smiled gratefully at them and closed  
  
her eyes to concentrate. Carefully, she used their combined spirit energy and burned  
  
away the remaining poison. Then she healed his initial wound. Kaida opened her eyes  
  
briefly and sank to the ground. Her eyes closed again. Slowly blacking out, Kaida heard  
  
with some amusement, Kuwabara, saying that he was most defiantly not going to carry  
  
her or Hiei home.  
  
a/n Sorry for the long update period umm thingy. Yeah, anyway, I've got the next chapter in progress so just be a little patient and I'll get it up eventually. Ja ne. 


	18. Rise Again

Kaida Okami – The Beginning  
Chapter One  
Rise Again  
  
Kaida drifted in a sea of black, content and painless. No time. No memories. No dreams.  
  
But, slowly, her mind began to awaken, recognizing voices all though they seemed far  
  
away.  
  
"You think she's gonna be ok?" She heard someone ask.  
  
-Probably Keiko-  
  
her drifting mind told her.  
  
"I don't know." Someone else answered.  
  
-Kurama-  
  
"Her bodily wounds are not that great but the strain she put into healing Hiei was  
  
immense. Channeling that much energy from so many different people, then bending it to  
  
her will, then using it to heal wounds such as his. It would have killed most people."  
  
Kaida heard a door open and the voices continued.  
  
"Looks like my relief shift has come." Said Keiko as someone else entered the  
  
room.  
  
"Hn."  
  
-Hiei-  
  
Kaida thought, awakening a little more. Something was nagging at her brain, something  
  
important that she was supposed to remember.  
  
She continued to drift in semi-consciousness as Hiei replaced Keiko and Kurama in the  
  
room.  
  
- I remember the woods.......-  
  
she thought vaguely  
  
- and Ryu......something about a murder.....Daddy....Hiei...knife..poison, HIEI!-  
  
Kaida's eyes snapped open silently as the memories flooded her. Unfortunately, the pain  
  
came with it.  
  
Kaida bit her lip and grimaced, then tried to sit up. Hiei was sitting in a window sill, eyes  
  
half closed. When he heard movement, his eyes opened as violently as Kaida's had. They  
  
looked across the room at each other and blinked simultaneously.  
  
"Your alive?" they both said at the same time.  
  
"Don't do that!" again, at the same time.  
  
Kaida clamped a hand firmly over her mouth to keep her from saying the same thing as  
  
Hiei. Her eyes narrowed at him. He stared back, unaffected.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, removing her hand.  
  
Hiei shrugged.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, I was unconscious most of the time. After I woke up in the  
  
clearing, Koenma sent guards to arrest Ryu, then arranged for our transportation home."  
  
After a moment of silence, Hiei spoke again.  
  
"everyone thought you where dead." He told her quietly.  
  
Kaida managed a week smile.  
  
"I'm to stubborn to die." She told him, but she could feel herself slipping into  
  
unconsciousness again.  
  
"You're an idiot, you know that." He told her, but not unkindly.  
  
"I know." She answered, voice almost a whisper.  
  
"Hiei," she said, eyes half closed with exhaustion.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"....your welcome." She said. And drifted off to sleep.  
  
**  
  
When she awoke, Kaida's head was much clearer than when she had first  
  
regained consciousness. She sat up slowly to an empty room and stood. She reached for  
  
her cloths in the corner, briefly wondering who had changed her into a night shirt and  
  
hoping to god it wasn't one of the boys, though she doubted they'd be that perverted.  
  
After a small struggle of trying to get her stiff muscles to obey she walked clumsily down  
  
the stairs to the couch. She blinked and looked at the floor, which was covered in furry  
  
bodies.  
  
She chuckled softly to herself and walked through her pack of wolves, stopping often to  
  
reassure them that she was fine. The young pup that had tried to get Kaida to stay at the  
  
cave was particularly worried.  
  
Kaida laid down on the couch, allowing several wolves to sit next to her and fell asleep  
  
once again.  
  
**  
  
"How did you get out of bed?" Botan demanded.  
  
Kaida's eyes jerked open and she stared at the menacing looking Ferry Girl in front of  
  
her.  
  
She's a lot scarier when she's acting like your mother.  
  
Kaida thought briefly.  
  
"I woke up, sat up, got dressed, and walked down the stairs." Kaida informed her  
  
dryly.  
  
"You should be resting, now walking around the house!" Botan all but yelled.  
  
Kaida winced.  
  
"That was a major healing you did, now you need to REST!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok! Geez, mother." Said Kaida, rolling her eyes at the exasperated deity.  
  
Yusuke walked in, trying not to step on any sleeping animals. Several opened one eye to  
  
stare at him as he went past. One or two tried to trip him with their large, bushy tails.  
  
"They set the date." Yusuke told Botan, not seeing Kaida, who had laid back  
  
down at Botans command.  
  
"What date?" she asked Yusuke, making her presences known.  
  
"Uhh...nothing Kaida." Botan stammered, trying hard to come up with a  
  
believable lie. She was remarkably bad at it.  
  
Kaida's eyes narrowed.  
  
"There's something your not telling me, isn't there?" she asked, menacingly.  
  
Botan and Yusuke gulped, but where saved from having to answer by a timely entrance  
  
made by Hiei.  
  
Hiei looked around at the wolves (who, by the way, didn't hassle him like they did  
  
Yusuke) then to the group of people standing by the couch, then to Kaida herself.  
  
"What are you doing up?" he asked her. "Go back to bed."  
  
Kaida rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Botan.  
  
"Set the date for what?!" she demanded.  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You told her?" he questioned.  
  
Botan pointed an accusatory finger at Yusuke who was trying (and failing) to look  
  
innocent.  
  
"What?! It was a accident." He cried.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME?!?!?!" Kaida roared, quickly getting  
  
their attention once more. Several wolves covered their ears with their paws.  
  
Yusuke and Botan beat a hasty retreat, saying something along the lines of,  
  
'Maybe you should tell her, Hiei.'  
  
Kaida glared at Hiei expectantly.  
  
Hiei, always the blunt one, decided to tell her.  
  
"Koenma's committee has decided on the date of your brothers execution." He  
  
told her.  
  
Kaida leaned back on the arm rest of the couch, processing this information.  
  
"So it's over?" she asked quietly, almost sad.  
  
"Yes." He said voice quiet as well. "It's all over now."  
  
**  
  
Kaida stood in the back of the small white room, awaiting her brothers entrance.  
  
After a long fight with the others about weather or not attending Ryu's execution was a  
  
good thing, she had finally convinced them to allow her to go.  
  
She was to have ten minutes to talk to her brother, and settle any pressing matters before  
  
his execution.  
  
A door on the opposite wall from Kaida opened, and Ryu walked in, hands and feet  
  
chained.  
  
His eyes where hollow, his body bruised and not yet healed from his encounter with  
  
Kaida. He met her eyes squarely and Kaida met his. Neither looked away.  
  
"For all that its worth," said Kaida "I'm sorry this happened. I never wanted for  
  
you to die."  
  
The Ryu Kaida knew would have sneered and had a sharp comeback, pre- prepared. This  
  
new Ryu simply stood and stared at her, he nodded slowly.  
  
"I just wanted to know one thing." Kaida continued "Why? What was their to  
  
profit in destroying someone else life."  
  
Ryu looked at her.  
  
"You will see in time." He told her. "It has been foretold, and so it shall be. The  
  
Queen will rise again, more powerful than even your mind can comprehend. The people  
  
you know trust will turn your own sword upon you. Emma's kingdom shall fall."  
  
Kaida masked her confusion and processed the words.  
  
"Your wrong." She said slowly. "Maybe not the Emma's kingdom shall fall, but  
  
in that you think my friends will turn on me. They're my pack now. I trust them with my  
  
life."  
  
Try as she might, she could get Ryu to speak no more.  
  
Her ten minutes was up and a guard came to lead Ryu out of that particular room.  
  
Hiei came in and lead her to her seat.  
  
**  
  
Kaida watched in silence as the chosen executioner swabbed Ryu's arm with  
  
alcohol after preparing the needle.  
  
At Kaida's request, Koenma had made the execution as humane as possible.  
  
Kaida watched as the needle entered Ryu's skin, watched as the liquid drained from the  
  
needle to Ryu's body, and watched as Ryu's eyes began to close.  
  
His hypnotic blue eyes met hers, and she could feel unwanted tears begin to well up  
  
behind her eyes.  
  
This was her brother! Her mind screamed. How could she let them do this?  
  
Kaida held herself in check.  
  
Ryu mouthed two small words, no sound forming, but she heard them plain as day.  
  
Rise Again.  
  
With that, Ryu's eyes closed for the last time.  
  
Kaida let out a breath she had not known she was holding.  
  
She walked out of the building, and back to Ningenkai, not allowing her brain to think  
  
about what had happened.  
  
With a heart incased in ice, Kaida sat down in what was temporarily her room. Only  
  
when the door was closed did she allow herself to comprehend what had just taken place.  
  
The tears started flowing unchecked down her cheeks.  
  
She had not wanted Ryu to die, for all that she didn't like him. He was the only family  
  
she had had left. Now she had no one.  
  
She buried her head in her hands, crying silently.  
  
She was alone.  
  
"No your not." Said a soft but gruff voice from behind her.  
  
She turned to see Hiei at her shoulder.  
  
"Your not alone." He told her.  
  
She smiled gratefully at him and wiped away the tears that stained her face.  
  
She breathed deeply and stood up, preparing to go back down stairs to the others.  
  
She knew now, that it was finally over.  
  
******  
  
Spirit World, Emma's Office  
  
An oni rushed into Emma's office, startling the large king out of his paperwork.  
  
"Sir, this fax just came in. From one of our contacts. It's a prophesy." The oni  
  
said, handing the Paper to his boss.  
  
Emma scanned the paper quickly. Then reread it.  
  
"Get someone on this immediately!" Emma roared. "This will not be allowed to  
  
happen.......  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
A/N :YAY! Kaida Okami – The Beginning is officially over. Now, you can go read the sequel called, you guessed it, Kaida Okami – The Prophesy. Thanks to all my reviewers on this story! I highly doubt the next one will be this long but don't worry. There will be another story out soon after that one is after. That one will cover more of my past, yadda yadda yadda. 


End file.
